Dragons: The Next Conduits
by cardkill
Summary: As beings from two different times met, they will change the way each other look at the world. New challenges, and new enemies will push the next generation to greater heights. And with new friends, the world just got bigger.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Isle of the Ancients, Archipelago - Unknown Year, Aproximently 5:00 p.m.**

In the midst of a cloud of dust, someone was pulling himself out of the rubble. A black-haired young man of 18 struggled to push the rocks that piled on top of him. His body ached, the attack that slammed him into the mountainside did a number on him. "Damn monster!" He wheezed.

"Issac, are you alright!?"

Looking up in the sky, he saw his closest friend, another of similar age with short black hair with a blueish shad to it. the most notable thing about him was the fact that he sat on a winged beast. A large one, covered in purple, and red scales, a white underbelly, and completely enveloped in red lighting that traveled up its body, feeding into the being of its rider, keeping him charged in battle.

Overcoming the pain, the buried one looked around frantically for his own beast. "Shade!? where are you girl!?" At first there was no response, then a low moan shook his core. "Damn it! I'm coming!" he started working faster to pull himself out.

"Issac!?" The rider was about to have his dragon get down there to help when a loud monstrous roar filled the air.

Issac knew there was no time. "Don't worry about me, Gavin! Go help the others!"

"But-"

"Just do it! I'll get out of here!"

There was a moment of hesitation. "Let's go, Strike. Time for round two with that thing."

The Skrill gave off a low roar of acknowledgment before doing as his rider said. The two took off into the fog that surrounded the island they were on, towards the sounds of explosions, and rocks breaking could be heard. Knowing there wasn't much time, Issac raised both his arms in front of him, and focused. In seconds, pure blackness surrounded them, covering them, and taking the form of claw-like appendages bigger than his normal arms. Flexing his fingers, the shadow constructs did the same in response. "Let's do this."

Issac clawed away at the pieces of stone trapping him, turning them into dust until he reached his legs. One of the constructs grazed his leg, but did nothing for it could not harm the controller unless he intended. Free he stood up, his advanced healing undoing the damage done to him. "Shade!? Tell me where you're at!"

The buried dragon in question had a hard time doing anything. Most of her body was unable to move, because of the rocks on top of her. With what strength she had, she let out a dying roar. 'Here!'

That was just what he needed. Issac b-lined it for the source jumping over, or slashing through every rock that stood in his way. To his horror, he found his dragon half buried in stone, blood seeping out from under her. "Shade!" In a split second, he was by her side, her black as night scales cover in dust, and light blue eyes with her black pupils dilated reminding him of dog eyes. "It's okay, I'm here." His voice was near trembling at the sight. Remembering what he learned from his time in school, he focused his powers again, placing both hands on the top of Shade's head.

Shade had been in a great amount of pain. A few broken ribs, a wing, and for some reason she lost feeling in her front right leg. She lost a lot of blood making her feel very weak. If she didn't know Issac then It would have certainly been her end. Like has been done before, a connection was being formed. A connection binding rider to dragon. The feeling was welcoming. Shade could feel Issac's power surge through her, mending bones, fixing wounds, giving her another chance to survive like he had done the day he found her. In no time, she was feeling like her old self.

Issac took her hands off her, taking a breath of relief. "You feeling better?" Next thing he knew, she was licking his face, leaving a coating of night fury saliva. "Augh, come on." He wiped his face, rubbing his hands on his pants. "That's hard to wash out."

Shade made a gurgling sound. 'Too bad. You earned it.' She tried to get up, but the rocks were too heavy for her, and there was something still wrong with her leg.

"Hold on, I'll get you out." Issac took a few steps back, this time making a mesh of shadow tendrils that spread over her body, moving the rocks off like nothing.

Shade watched in amazement at her human. In the past few weeks since they met, he astounded her with his powers. How could it be possible? In the centuries of conflict between humans, and dragons, there has never been a story told of any human like him, or his friends. Then they showed up out of the blue.

When she felt light enough she tried to stand up again, this time with more success as leftover rocks fell off her leaving only dust covering her scales. Then she stumbled on her side with a whine.

"Shade, what's wrong!?" Issac kneeled down to her side, his constructs disappearing in the air.

Shade tried again, planting her feet firmly on the ground, but her front right leg didn't feel like all of it was there. She managed to lift herself up again shifting most of her weight to her left side, revealing the problem.

Issac looked in horror. "Shade, Your leg!" half of it was gone up to the knee. He grabbed it, feeling around. the wound had been closed up, most likely when he healed her, but the rest was nowhere to be found. "Oh, my god!"

Shade look at it as well, her dilated eyes turning into slits in shock of it. She let out a shriek, pulling the stump away as she frantically began hopping around on her remaining three while roaring in different tones. 'What happened to my leg!? Where is the rest of it!?' She lost her balance, the underside of her head hitting the ground. Her breathing was erratic, her teeth out ready to bite.

"Shade, calm down!" Issac slowly walked towards her, holding his hands up to show he was not a threat.

It didn't do much. So consumed in shock she lashed out, pouncing on him, and getting his arm in between her jaws before chomping down.

"Ahh!" Shade bit hard, breaking through Issac's skin, but thanks to his conduit gene there was no threat of losing his arm, at least not to Night Fury bite. It hurt a lot though, almost making him attack out of reflex, but he restrained himself. Instead, he held his other arm around her neck, holding her tight even as she dug her teeth deeper. "It's okay, Shade. I'm here."

Shade was lost in darkness, but the touch of her rider was the torch to start her way back. Even when he wasn't healing her, she still felt the bond they had developed. When he first found her it was when she was dying at the hands of a band of pirates. He saved her, and at first, they thought it might be the last time they saw each other when they went their separate ways. But something brought them back together. Now they were a pair in a team trying to stop a monster.

"It's okay, Shade. It's okay." Issac rubbed her chin, scratching the sweet spot on the side.

His voice echoed in her mind, dispelling some of the confusion. Slowly, but surely she was coming to. Awareness came back, the presence of her rider reminding her she was not alone. Eventually, the tangy taste of Issac's blood on her tongue became obvious to her. Her eyes reverted to normal, her teeth retracted, and he removed his arm.

"That feels better."

Seeing the blood drip from his forearm, Shade was overwhelmed by guilt. All the time they spent together, the times he healed her, and she hurt him. She made a remorseful whine. 'I'm sorry' She nuzzled his chest.

Issac petted her head. "It's alright, girl." he lifted up his wounded arm. "You know this is nothing to me." the shadow conduit stood up, and made his way to the water with Shade in tow, hobbling. Dipping his arm in, he made a sharp gasp from the stinging sensation the saltwater created. It was painful, but it washed the blood off. When he took it out the teeth closed before their eyes. "See all better." That's when he noticed the scars left behind. "More, or less."

Another monstrous roar drowned out every other sound. Issac plug his ears, and Shade tried to do the same by burying one side of her head into the sand, but that left one open ear. When it was over they were reminded of the situation. "Crap, they're still fighting!" They looked towards the source, unable to see past the fog, but they saw blue, and red flashes. Gavin, and Strike no doubt. "We got to go back!" He turned back to Shade. "Can you fly?"

Shade fanned her wings, gesturing for him to get on. 'Of course.' She almost lost her balance again, but caught herself.

Seeing that, Issac clenched his fists in anger. There was only one thing responsible for this. He climbed on her back, wrapping his shadows around her body as to not fall off. "Let's go. We're gonna kill that thing."

Shade must have thought the same thing, because she immediately took off at high speeds.

On the other side...

 **Whoa, whoa, whoa! wait a minute! You're going a little to far ahead, jeez. It's just supposed to be a prologue. Now for the rest of you, you're probably wondering, "What the hell is going on? How did me, and my friends get here? And how the hell do dragons exist?"**

 **Welp, honesty, Have you ever had a moment in your life where you wonder, "how the hell did I get myself into this shit?" Well, that's what I've been wondering for the past few weeks. If you haven't guessed yet, I'm Issac, the guy that just had his arm bitten after getting smacked out of the sky. I guess the best way to explain the situation would be to go back to the beginning back home. While the writer is going to be explaining the story, I'll be helping with introductions, or just making commentary from time to time.**

 **Now until next time, This is Issac signing off. What? Oh, also Shade wants to say, "Hi."**


	2. Chapter 1

Seattle, Washington - Monday, June 13th, 2043 6:30 a.m.

The alarm sounded. It's repetitive blaring noise filled the bedroom, annoyingly awaking its occupant. Head buried under the pillow, the sleeper grumbled pressing his hand on top to try drowning out the sound. When that didn't work he reached out, slamming his hand on the nightstand several times until he found the problem. "Fucking clock." He pulled the pillow off his head, lifting his body up revealing his shirtless torso. His black hair a mess, he yawned as he slowly moved his legs off the bed, planting his feet on the carpet. "Great, it's Monday again."

 **I always did hate Mondays. So anyway, I'm Issac if you forgot already. Full name, Issac Haddock Montgomery. Don't ask about my middle name, I've had it since I was born.**

Issac looked around, the small bedroom the same as it was the night before. His clothes were tossed on the floor. He had not bothered to pick them up even though he had a usable drawer, and closet to keep them in. The room was dimly lit, the window shades keeping sunlight from blasting him in the face during the mornings. That was one of the downsides of having a bedroom with a window facing east. "Stupid sun. Can't wait to find a different place." He groggily said, getting up, and heading to the bathroom first. Turning on the light he shut his eyes still not use to it. Rubbing them he blinks a few time, his pupils adjusting to the lighting clearing his vision to see the reflection of himself in the bathroom mirror. "Hello again."

His dark blue eyes were the first thing he focused on. Focusing out the rest of him became clear to him. The fairly light skin of his body greeted him once again, displaying the shallow muscling on his thin frame indicating he was in shape. leaning closer his rubbing his hands on his cheeks trying to wake himself up further before noticing he had bed head. Wetting his hand in the sink he ran it through his hair to straighten it out, and when he was satisfied he let out a yawn going for the toilet.

 **Yeah, that's how I usually start my mornings. And if it crossed your minds, I do live alone. Been that way for a while now. I'm 17 right now. I never knew my parents, and I never really had any family to live with truth be told. I did have a sister, but... Things didn't work out. So now I'm on my own, living in a small rented apartment on the outskirts of Seattle. Not so bad. Not too many people around, although the Landlord is kind of a dick. I don't think he likes have a conduit as a renter, but he won't turn down the money.**

The of the toilet flushing behind him Issac walked to the kitchen making a bowl of cereal, and taking a seat of the couch. Searching for the remote, he remembered he left it on top of the tv. Too lazy to get up, he held out his arm, darkness engulfing if as it began taking a solid form as then reached out. Its movement as it extended through the air was fluid. He had done a good job of controlling his powers since he unlocked them a few years ago. When he felt the constructed hand wrap around the remote he retracted it absorbing it back into his body when the remote slid into his actual hand, and he hit the power button.

 **So that's my power. Shadow-kinesis, or Darkness manipulation, or whatever its called. Or at least that's what I think it is. Conduits are still new on the scene compared to the rest of history, so not everything about us has been learned. I can manipulate shadows to my will to make constructs, or whatever else I can. Not the most flashy power, but I definitely like it.**

The screen turned on to the news. Issac inserted a spoon full of cereal into his mouth as the anchorman continued his morning broadcast. "In other news, today marks the 32nd anniversary of the Empire City catastrophe in 2011. Thousands gather in the newly rebuild reconstructed Archer Square to celebrate the City's reconstruction. Citizens new, and old wait impatiently for Mayor McDonough to finally open the memorial honoring the thousands that died in the devastating Empire Event that brought the City to its knees, and its subsequent destruction a month later. The mayor regretfully had to inform the public that, Cole McGrath, The man remembered as the one who helped lift the city back to its feet, would not be joining the unveiling. While his presence will be missed, many people who also manage escape the city prior to its destruction returned to remember their lost loved ones."

 **Yup, you heard right. If you know your history, then you've heard about what happened in Empire City. A massive explosion that left a crater, a plague that wiped out hundreds after, Then an even bigger explosion that killed everything in the city. And if you've heard of that then you've probably heard of Cole McGrath. Probably one of the most powerful conduits still alive today. The guy practically saved the whole world, and the only thank you he got from the government was being called a "bioterrorist", and being hunted like a dog for 7 years.**

As Issac got closer to the bottom of his bowl, the camera turned to a woman sitting across from the anchorman. "In local news, crime in Seattle, as well as many surrounding communities, continue to be at an all-time low. Police chief Rodriguez would like to thank the officers putting themselves at risk on the streets, and the newly formed powered division of the department for their services in maintaining the safety of our streets."

 **Yup, there are actually conduits working as police. One of the upsides of having superpowers is that it opens as many doors as it does close. One of the most obvious uses for being able to shoot stuff out of your hands, or being able to restain people at will is police work though most of those guys aren't real conduits, just posers that get a small amount of power from real ones. Still don't know how they do that.**

Issac looked at the time, seeing that it was 7:00, he stood up, putting the dishes in the sink, and heading back to his bedroom to put on a fresh set of clothes. Wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and pair of sneakers, he grabbed his backpack making for the door. Locking it behind him, Issac vaulted over the railing in front, falling a good ten feet, and landing in the parking lot like it was nothing.

"Hey! I told you to stop doing that!"

Issac turned around, seeing the middle age man that was the apartment owner who was in the middle of taking out the trash. "What!? I didn't land a car this time!"

"I don't care! I'm going to risk dealing with another tenant complaining to me about you putting dents in their hoods. So unless you have the power to shit out money, stop doing that or I'm kicking your freak ass out!"

Issac rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. "Fine! I'll even throw an extra hundred for this month's rent if it'll shut you up!"

Angry, but satisfied the owner simply gave him a wave to say he accepted. That done, Issac inserted the earphones from his music player, and took off in a jog for the bus station, the cool morning breeze blowing through his clothes. A combination of some old Backstreet Boys and Canaan Smith songs sang in his ears, passing by other bystanders on the sidewalk. Trees lined up on both sides of the streets, cars frequently passed by, heading to work, or on their way to drop their kids off at school.

Issac got closer to the city, the sight of obstructing buildings replaced the calming forests that surrounded it. There had much development in recent years. The Space Needle still stands as the signature landmark. Many of the older buildings had been torn down, and replace with newer versions. Plus there was an expansion project that required digging into the surrounding forest. Maybe not so good for the environment, but the rise in electric car sales probably made up for it.

 **So this is Seattle. Still largest city in Washington State, Surrounded by thousands of acres of Evergreen forest, and consider the city where change began. A lot has changed since the D.U.P. occupation, and that hypocrite bitch, Brook Agustien, went to jail to rot. For starters, all those laws that the government passed saying that conduits weren't people, gone. The D.U.P. disbanded with most of the higher ups arrested with Agustien. Curdun Cay, all the prisoners that had been lock up for years for no reason were released, free to choose their own fate in life, and the prison was reorganized to hold real criminals. So now Conduits have to do something actually bad before getting sent there. As a matter of fact, Agustien became its first new inmate. Ironic considering she used to run the place.**

Getting deeper into the city, Issac took a shortcut through an alleyway, the buildings blocking the light of the sun and the shadows covering him the shadow conduit felt a boost to his stamina and ran faster. Up ahead a chain linked blocked his path as usual, but he was deterred. "Alright Issac, get that parkour." He leaped onto a nearby dumpster, running across the lid, he jumped again grabbing onto a fire escape and swung over the fence ending in a what would have been perfect landing had it not been for the puddle that made him slip and fall on his back, getting his backpack a good portion of his clothes wet. "Shit!" he scrambled back up looking down at his wet attire, he placed his hands on his body, darkness spread out from his palms smothering the soaked portions of his body with the benefit of pushing out every ounce of moisture the fabric absorbed making it fall harmlessly on the ground. "There we go." the darkness faded, his clothes dry again, Issac regained his running pace, slowing down when he exited the ally and the sun was beating down on him once more, ending the boost he was feeling. "Fucking sun."

He continued his pace for the next few block dodging pedestrians, and rushing crosswalks, almost getting struck by a car but managing to do a cartwheel across the hood while shouting, "Sorry." But actually, he was quite impressed with himself.

Making a turn he saw a man up ahead walking his way, not paying attention with his eyes on his smart phone's screen. He stepped on a paper coffee cup that had been spilled just then making him slip and fall on his back. "Ah!"

The women who dropped the coffee got on one knee. "I'm so sorry! My fingers slipped!" She tried to help him up but he winced feeling a sharp pain in his back.

"Damn, I think I hurt something!"

"Let me help." Issac stopped next to them getting their attention, with a wave of his hand he commanded the nearby shadows around them to cover the man's body. Unfamiliar with what was happening, the man tried to resist attempting to swat away the black substance with no effect, stopping when the pain in his back started to disappear. When it was over Issac help him back to his feet. He blinked a few time surprised, "Oh, um, thank you."

"No problem." Issac bent down, pick up the dropped phone running a layer of shadows over it to get rid of the dirt and traces of coffee it picked up before handing it to back to him.

"Ah man, the screen's cracked. Any chance you can work your magic on it?"

Issac shrugged, "Sorry." He resumed his jog leaving behind two very surprised citizens who wouldn't forget what they saw.

Issac stopped at the bus station, sitting down on a bench before taking his earphones out. To his sides, other students of different ethnicities also waited for the usual bus. Just like him, they were conduits too. There weren't that many of them since conduits were still a minority group.

Looking around, Issac noticed citizen just going about their day on the sidewalks and cars, passing by bearing no mind superpowered individuals waiting for the bus. Some that walked by stopped for a moment having recognized the bus stop and what its primary use was for, hoping for something spectacular then moving on when nothing was happening. Some openly tried to avoid getting to close, having looks of distaste as their eyes swept over what they consider dangerous freaks.

 **It doesn't matter what year it is, there's always going to be people like that, and even worse...**

"Repent now before its too late!"

 **There are still those people.**

Issac turned around seeing a bald man in a black trench coat approach the station. In one hand was a bible, and he pointed at the teenagers waiting for the bus. 'Not him again.'

"Repent for you all have been touched by the devil. Givin unholy power to oppose the power of God. Created to make others turn away from his light, and lead us to the path of damnation."

Issac was growing increasingly frustrated. It was not the first time that preacher came to bother them, but it seems to get worse every time. The other students only gave him a quick glance then went back to ignoring him as usual. Issac on the other hand...

"You young man," the preacher pointed to Issac, catching his attention. "If you wish to have any hope of reach salvation, you must forsake your demonic abilities, and devote yourself to the Lord's Light."

Issac was getting sick of this. Every couple of weeks that guy would show up, and try to ruin their morning by spreading his crap. And this time he was trying to drag him into it. He extended his arm out blackness swirling around it like a vortex that culminated in hand. Shadows of the shaded bus stop Issac sat at turned darker then were sucked through the air as clouds of darkness into his hands. "Sorry pal, but me and light don't mix." His peers, as well as some passing bystanders stopping what they were doing to look at him. The other students weren't really bothered by it, some of them capable of doing the same thing with different sources. The average folk, on the other hand, were astonished, somewhat frightened as they did not understand how it was possible.

The preacher took a step back at the sight. "You see people." Now he was addressing all the people that had stuck around for the sight. "What more proof do you need. This boy is the farthest thing from God's grace. He has the power to twist, and manipulate the evil in all your souls. How long before we are forced to do his bidding. How long before the devil rises up to command him." Unfortunately for the preacher, he was not getting any support. Most of everyone just brushed him off as another annoying religious jackass, and the ones that didn't either laughed at his antics or just wanted to see how it would play out.

Luckily a blue colored school bus showed up opening its door to let the students inside. The students filed in one by one until Issac was the last one to board. "Heed my warnings. If you do not turn away from this foolish path, God will see that you pay the price."

"Blow it out your ass! God isn't gonna touch me for shit." The bus doors closed behind him, and he took a seat in the back.

 **Religious nutbags suck ass no matter where you are.**

The bus started moving as the students started conversing with each other as per the usual. Except for Issac who took out a notebook, and opened it to the incomplete drawing he was working on. He usually spent his spare time making drawings when nothing else demanded his attention. His friends didn't take the bus with him so he always met them at school.

 **Washington's Acadamy for the Powered. Its a place exclusively made for conduits to get their education, and help master their powers so they don't accidentally hurt someone when they move on to try, and make something out of themselves. It is the first of its kind. The construction started back in the mid-twenties after the powers that be got too many complaints from concerned parents about their children's safety. That, and few too many accidental holes in walls. Now there are others like it spread across the states.**

 **It's located a few miles outside the city limits. It might seem like a throwback to the days of segregation, but honestly, can you blame anyone.**

Despite whatever controversy there was, the place itself was far from bad. It was well funded and maintained. The academy was divided into five sections. The first three were split up by grades: Elemetray, Jr. High, High school, depending on how old you are when you discover your power. The fourth is basically for adults when they unlock their powers after graduation. And the last is an on-site dormitory for students that are old enough to live on their own, and live too far away to make regular trips. We get new enrollments from all over the states so that was a good idea.

Eventually, Issac could see the academy from his window. The property was large, covering a few miles of open terrain, and surrounded by woods, the perimeter gated to prevent unwanted intruders.

The bus pulled up the front entrance, coming to a full stop before opening its doors. He closed his drawing book, putting it in his backpack before standing up. One by one, the students on board filed out with Issac being the last. Feet hitting the sidewalk, he wrapped the straps around his shoulders, taking in a breath of fresh air. "One more week, then summer vacation."

"Hey, Issac." Issac turned around to see his best friend stepping out of a red sedan. After shutting the door, he walked over Issac, the sun shining on his black hair revealing the faint blueish tint it had that wouldn't really be noticeable otherwise.

"Hey, Gavin." The two greeted each other hands extended out, Issac's shadows swirling around his while Gavin's had electricity dancing along his fingers. Their hands made contact resulting in a small harmless explosion combining darkness with lightning. They pulled their hands away fist-bumping each other with the same result. "So where's little sis?"

Gavin turned back to the car where the back door was opened letting out a girl who couldn't have been more than 14 years old with long black hair that went down to her shoulders and had a similar tint of blue in the sunlight as Gavin . "bye mom." she said to the driver who Issac recognized.

"bye, Olivia."

"Hi, Lucy." Issac waved to Gavin's mom, who rolled down the driver's side window to talk to him. The older women's own dark hair had a much more obvious shade of blue than what Gavin and his sister inherited, that went well with her pale complexion and professional clothing.

"Hi, Issac." Lucy smiled not having seen Issac for a while since her husband usual drove their kids since he worked at the school, but had to leave earlier today for a meeting. "How are things on your own? You doing okay?"

"I'm fine," Issac assured. "Could do with a different landlord though."

For the past few years, Issac had been living with Gavin's family after he did some time in juvenile hall after an incident when he was 14 and he lost his temper and seriously hurt some other kids with his powers. For that time he was like another addition to the family. It was way better than when he was in the foster system, and they gave him the comfort he needed since by that time he no longer had any family left. He didn't think he could ever repay them for their kindness. It was the Happiest Issac had been, but deep down It didn't really feel right to him. He wanted to make it on his own so for a while, he saved up money doing odd jobs when he wasn't in school then about six months ago he got himself legally emancipated and a month later he found an apartment he could afford.

"Don't worry, mom." Gavin put his arm on Issac's shoulder, his lips curling into a smirk that Issac recognized all too well.

 **Oh yeah and I should probably let you know two years ago I got a certain nickname when I was living at Gavin's.**

"Hiccup here knows how to handle himself,"

 **Yeah... I know.**

Issac grumbled at the mention of his nickname while Olivia snickered remembering how he got it. "Yeah... Big bro Hiccup has it under control." Issac put his hand on the top of Olivia's head, rubbing it vigorously to mess up her hair. "hey, come on!"

She grabbed his hand, a jolt of freezing cold making him pull away, rubbing it to return the warmth to it. "That's cold."

"That's what you get." Olivia fixed her hair, walking off to class before the bell started. "See you later."

"Yeah... Later." Issac ceased his rubbing when warmth returned to his hand. Checking his watch, he realized they were running short on time, but remembered he had his own way of ripping on Gavin as payback. "Come on, Ash. We got to get to class so you can catch all that hom-Ahh!" That joke got him an electric shock to the arm. Recovering quickly he returned it with a fierce jabbed to Gavin's arm making him stumble a bit.

"Damn, you hit hard!" Before they could go any further, they both got a blast of cold to the head. Gavin shook his head, teeth almost chattering as snow, and ice particles fell out of his hair.

"Ash Gavin Macgrath, what did I tell you about that!?" Lucy spoke in her authoritative mom tone, resting her freezing arm on the edge of the car window, her touch super chilling the metal and glass before deactivating her powers.

 **Last name sound familiar? Give you three guesses who his dad is.  
**  
"Sorry, mom." Gavin apologized but giving Issac a look that said, "Don't do that again."

Issac, running his hand through his hair to get the snow and ice out before it melted, used his other one to make a gesture saying, "Fine," before turning the back side toward Gavin retracting his fingers but letting his middle one linger for a second longer.

"Issac..." Lucy said in a come-on tone.

"He started it." Issac turned and started his way to class.

After saying goodbye, Gavin followed leaving Lucy to roll up the window and begin driving out the parking lot while mumbling, "Brothers..."

Gavin caught up to Issac, walking side by side with him. The two shared most of the same classes though their interests varied. Issacs best class was art, in which he was a prodigy, and Gavin did best in math, and history with both of them doing average in other areas.

"So you're turning 18 on Saturday. You excited?"

Issac huffed, "If by excited you mean going to go through the motions like I usually do then yes."

"Seriously? You're going to be an adult. You really don't feel anything?"

"Did you feel anything when you turned 18 last month?"

"Yes, remember? My parents, and uncle Zeke through a party for me. You were there having a piece of cake."

"Remember when Zeke gave you some of his "special conduit brew" to celebrate," Issac laughed. That was a not so fun memory for Gavin since it ended with him getting drunk for the first time, puking on the floor, and passing out. "That was so funny!"

"Tell that to my mom!" After that debacle, Lucy kicked Zeke out for the rest of the day, dupping the rest of his concoction in the garbage then chastising Gavin after he woke up which was even worse since he had a splitting headache at the time. He had never seen her so mad before.

Issac stopped his laughter, the memory of an angry Lucy Macgrath sending a chill up his spine, figuratively. He never really was that joyed with his birthday given most of his childhood. Gavin's family always did their best to cheer him up during his birthday with success, but ultimately it wasn't that important to him. Just a way to keep track of his age.

Their day in school when on like most others. The seconds ticking away as their teachers continued with the curriculum. Time dragged on with sounds of pencil writing, Issac and Gavin jotting down note after note with every lesson. Art was one of the classes Issac took without Gavin. It was by far his most favorite as it gave him ample opportunity to let his creative side shine. He was one of the best students with a wide range of skill for different art tools, his best being drawing pencils.

Currently, he and the rest of the class were working on an assignment that started the beginning of last week. They were supposed to create their own image of choice of a happy memory that they could remember. Sitting at a drawing table, Issac was staring at an outline sketch of him with the Macgrath family. It was incredibly well done with no indications of erasing marks or signs of pencil mistake. This was due to the fact that he could use his shadows to make borders that would keep him from drawing outside where he wanted and anytime he did he could easily use those same power to take off the unwanted lead mark without damaging the paper or leaving marks. With the outline done he could move onto coloring so grabbing a black coloring pencil with his left hand he was about to get to work on his hair when he heard a voice over his shoulder.

"Everyone." This startled Issac who almost struck the picture recognized the voice as his art teacher who was calling the entire class. Everyone looked to her as she stood in the front of the room looking around to make sure everyone was paying attention. "As you all know summer vacation starts at the end of the week so before I forget I want you to now I have an assignment for you during that time." That announcement was met with many sighs and complaints. "Now before you start with me, this is just an extra credit assignment. Nothing mandatory. For those of you willing to go through with it, I want you to dig into the dippest parts of your skill, and creativity and make the best personal creative picture you can. You are free to come up with whatever you like as long as it is not inappropriate in any way. The more creative and complex it is the more credit you earn. take time to think about it. Anything you come up with I will accept at the beginning of the second semester."

After class, Issac went to lunch to meet up with Gavin as they usually did. They sat down at a bench, munching on some chicken they got from the cafeteria. Gavin's sister, Olivia, Sat on the other side of the lunch area chatting with some of her friends while he and Issac talk with each.

"So did you get any assignments for over break?" Issac asked bitting down on his chicken.

"No. You?"

"Yup. Create the most imaginative picture I can."

"That shouldn't be too hard for you. You're a pro."

Issac smiled, "Thanks, but I haven't decided on anything. You got any plans?"

Gavin stopped eating, swallowing a piece of chicken before saying. "My dad's gonna spend the summer training me again."

"That's cool. Remember that time he took us to New Marais to teach us parkour. That was awesome."

"When the locals didn't bagger us to get his autograph, sure." Gavin stared absently into his tray, twirling some meat stuck on his fork's prongs.

Issac set his tray aside seeing something was bothering his friend. "Something up I don't know about?"

Gavin put his fork down not taking his eyes off his food. "No, it's just that-" The school bell rung declaring that lunch was over.

Issac sat up collecting his tray and backpack, "Welp, guess it time for P.E. Ready?"

Gavin stood up, electricity running along his arms, saying, "Yup."

Dupping their trays into the trash, they made their way over to the far end of the school where the gymnasium and locker rooms were located. After changing into their P.E. clothes with consisted of green t-shirts match with exercise pants, and running shoes, they and everyone assembled outside in the field in rows of 3 next to the large obstacle course the school had. Some clouds were passing the sun so the sunlight wasn't beating down on them, luckily for Issac. Everyone chatted with each other waiting for their instructor to arrive.

Issac and Gavin stood next to each other. Issac tapped his foot on the ground while not wanting to wait too long when fives figures approached them. Everyone stood quiet. The man in the lead stopped about ten feet away from the group, three of the other four with him, that they recognized as the other instructors, standing on either side of him with the fifth stand some feet behind them, surveying the group. Issac and Gavin immediately recognized the leader. A middle-aged man with a shaved head, 5 o'clock shadow on his face with light blue eyes to match Gavin's. The white and blue t-shirt he wore revealing an assortment of wing and star tattoos embroidered on his arms, thin lines reaching down to his wrist.

"Hey, dad/Cole." Gavin and Issac muttered to themselves quietly.

 **Yup, you heard right. The Cole Macgrath, the "Electric Man", "Demon of Empire City", "Patron Saint of New Marais", and Gavin's father, was our instructor. Has been the main instructor for the school since it opened back in 2025. After the fall of the D.U.P. and the lies spread about him were exposed, Cole was no longer a wanted man and actually became quite the celebrity because of his role in destroying the Beast and stopping the plague in 2011, thus saving millions of lives.**

 **A few years after he and his new girlfriend Lucy Kuo came out of hiding to try a start a new life for themselves, some feds came to him to tell him about the construction for Washington's Acadamy for the Powered and offered him a job as an instructor since teachers with experience using superpower were rare and he was by far the most experienced conduit there was. He was reluctant at first because he gained a negative view of the government because of the lies, the whole war against conduits thing including some very fucked up shit they were responsible for, but he came around because he and Lucy needed a place to settle down, and Seattle, being** **the place where change started, seemed like the best place. Plus he wanted to help other conduits be able to master their talents so, after finding one that wasn't afraid he was going to blow up a building by sneezing, he went back to college, got his teaching degree, and here we are now.**

Cole looked over his afternoon class, His son Gavin and, until a few months ago, adoptive son Issac standing next to each other in the front. They along with the rest of their peers stood at attention waiting for their teachers to say something. Looking behind him the new man that had accompanied them, his face calm as he kept a clipboard close to his side, his attire being that of a special military recruiter uniform topped off with a military cap covering his buzz cut hair.

While he didn't show it on the outside, Cole was deeply disturbed by his presence. Not out of fear, but by severe mistrust that was shared by his fellow colleges who all were old enough to remember the days before the Seattle occupation when conduits were shot on site by the military. Cole especially since 32 years ago he was present at the time of the New Marais Massacre that took place a few weeks after he stopped the Beast when a military battalion was sent to New Marais with the mission to kill Cole and any other conduits in the city.

Because of the reputation and gratitude he earned for himself for everything he did for New Marais, the people resisted the military's attempt and with their commander being a paranoid, bigoted, goal-oriented type the whole ordeal turned into a full-scale siege. After a few days, the military had been driven off, with the commanding officer being killed by Cole Macgrath, hundreds were dead, and the already ravaged city turned into an urban warzone. The government tried to downplay what had occurred by blaming it on Cole but when surviving citizens that witnessed the whole ordeal first hand started talking to cameras the entire event went down in history as one of the absolute worst military fuck ups to ever taken place on American soil, many of the surviving soldiers ended up being court-martialed, and an obelisk was erected to memorialize the massacre.

Cole and Lucy wanted to stay to help the people of New Marais pick up the pieces but they knew if they had stayed they'd only be risking a repeat of what happened so they left, returning a year ago with their children and Issac to visit the memorial where they found out that they had been remembered and were welcomed with open arms.

Shrugging off the memories Cole turned by to his class, "Alright everybody," His voice was gravelly, a sign of his age, "Today we're gonna be doing things bit differently. You all are going to be put through a series of evaluated exercises. We'll be testing you so the better you do the better you score. Mrs. Sanders if you'd be so kind as to continue."

Cole stepped back allowing the blond women in her early 40's wearing a white hat to protect her eyes from the sun to take the lead. "We're going to start off the same as usual, basic push ups, sits ups and all that," Sanders made it sound like it was normal but truth was that at conduit schools, when it came to P.E. and other similar areas, the standards were much higher than at regular schools because conduits had far more stamina and endurance than regular humans so using the same standards would have made it too easy. "Then we'll move onto the obstacle course. Each of you are going to do it one at a time this time and you'll less time than usual so you'll have to really push it this time."

The announcement was met with mixed reactions. Some letting out annoyed sighs with others like Gavin and Issac not minding the diversion from the usual routine. Cole stepped forward once more to give out one last announcement. "And also for those of you in my after-school sparing course," a few of the attendees including the two stepbrothers paid extra attention. One of the conditions Cole requested to be met before he agreed to accept his job was that he be allowed to run his own "today's session will be canceled so enjoy your afternoon. Mr. Myrers..."

An older man grey-haired man stepped forward, "Okay now get to it."

Time seemed to fly by as everyone was huffing to get their lungs the oxygen they needed. The basic stuff went by fairly quick, leaving everyone out of breath. The instructors watched each of them with laser vision, telling them to pick up the slack whenever one of them started slowing down. The recruiter said nothing the entire time, staying back allowing the teachers to do their thing, jotting down things on his clipboard every now and again.

The obstacle course was a different matter. With the design having been made with much help from Cole, who still is an expert with urban exploration and parkour, it proved to be a challenge even for conduits. Issac and Gavin made it through with more ease than their peers thanks to the lessons Cole gave them with earned the ire of everyone else who would sometimes give them shit because of their relationship with Cole. On a number of occasions, they were accused of being given special treatment which greatly pissed the both of them off turning into a superpowered fight one or two times. Thankfully there was never any serious damages

Once everyone had their turn, they were told to gather in the gymnasium, taking seats on the bleachers their attention was focused on the projector in front of them pointed at a white screen with the rec fiddling with the controls. Looking at his father, Gavin could tell he was disapproving of what was going on which he guessed was a presentation for the military service.

He was right. The recruiter showed a powerpoint presentation for the benefits of military service. It was about what you'd typically expect to be shown to high school students, maybe a bit flashier as extra effort. After all what was a soldier using a gun compared to one who could blow up a car by snapping his fingers? there were plenty of manufactured conduits like the ones used by the D.U.P. but if there was one thing history told was that they hardly lifted a candle to the real thing. By the end of it, everyone's general impression was lackluster at best which was to be expected since how the military's treatment of conduits a few decades ago was common knowledge, creating a schism of resentment and mistrust that wasn't helped by rumors of mistreatment towards those that joined. Hardly any conduit was willing to volunteer and those that did so out of financial desperation or belief it was their patriotic duty.

Afterward, everyone changed back into their regular clothing gathering their things for their final period. Issac and Gavin were about to take their leave when after getting outside they were met by Gavin's father who pulled his son aside allowing Issac to go on ahead. "Hey, dad. What is it?"

"I won't be able to drive you and Olivia back home today. There's another meeting after school so you'll have to take the bus back. I'll be back home later today."

"Okay. Later dad." Gavin was about to take off when Cole remembered one more thing.

"Oh yeah and before you head home, can you stop by Zeke's store. He called me and said he had something he wanted to give you."

"It's not gonna be more of his "special brew" right?" Gavin rubbed his stomach remembering the distress the last time caused his stomach.

"Your uncle's not dumb enough to piss your mom off again. Just go see what it is."

"No problem." Gavin left, speeding up to catch up with Issac.

As Cole watched his son get smaller in the distance, he smiled. He had grown up so much. Even though opening up wasn't Cole's strongest area deep down he was proud of him. Years ago he never thought he'd be able to settle down and start a family. There was so many things that changed his life, so many people that need his help or tried hurt him but now... Closing his eyes, he clenched his hand, white blue lighting running along his arm as he thought back to what he had to go through to get to this point. The sound of thunder snapped him out of it. Looking to the sky he realized that there was a sudden overcast over the school, Lightning could be seen flashing in the cloud. "Crap."

"Cole, are you alright?" Mrs. Sanders came up to him, aware of the change in weather and knowing there was only one person capable of it.

"I'm fine. Just remembering something." Cole calmed down, the lightning ceasing in response, noticing that some of the students had stopped to look at him. "What are you waiting around for? Get to class!"

Later, the final bell rung, signaling the end of the school day. The overcast created earlier was still present, in the process of dissipating as the students either headed to the parking lot to get a ride home or to their dormitories to get started on their homework. Issac waited by the bus, boarding when he saw his best friend with his little sister in tow. They sat in the back, Issac and Gavin sitting next to each other while Oliva sat a few seats up talking with some of her friends.

"So You really aren't planning anything for your birthday?" Gavin looked at Issac who while he worked on a drawing of what appeared to be the grim reaper being impaled by a shadowy figure. It was turning out really good.

Issac sighed, "Well I have been thinking about going for another nature hike."

"Really?" As strange as it may seem, it wasn't that uncommon for Issac. A lot of times Issac who head out beyond the city limits into the surrounding forests for a while. Nothing too serious, he'd just go with his backpack, taking some basic outdoor things, snacks, and drawing materials for a couple of hours or sometimes until night though one time he spent the night out when he got lost but was able to find his way back the next day.

"Yeah, it helps to help clear my mind. plus I might find someplace good enough to draw." Issac held his picture up examing his work closely to determine the best way to use shading. "Any chance you're up for it again?"

Gavin was unsure how to respond. He had gone with Issac before when he went out into the wilderness and he liked the change in scenery but there was a problem. Since he was an electric conduit like his dad he had some of the same weaknesses as him. One of those being that he feels weaker when he's too far away from an active power grid.

"I'll go." Issac looked away from his work to see Gavin's sister looking back at them from her seat up ahead.

"No," Gavin responded.

"Ahh come on!" Olivia complained, "I wanna go."

"No, your still too young to come with us. And I don't wanna have to explain to dad where we were if you get separated from us and get lost."

"Are you kidding? I'm 14 now and I got ice powers." Olivia held out her hand, a cold fog coming from her palm as a layer of thin ice started forming around her skin. "I bet I could take down a bear."

"Please, me or Issac could floor you in two minutes or less. You haven't been trained to use powers like we have. Plus you don't even know Parkour or know any survival stuff. Do you know tricky it can be in the wilderness?"

"Well, why don't you teach me?" The truth was that the other year when they went with New Marais with their parents and their dad started teaching Gavin and Issac the basics of parkour Oliva had tried to learn to which ended with her falling and landing in less graceful ways. In the end, Cole decided it be best for her to a few years then he could try teaching her again if she wanted.

"No, your just going to have to wait a few years when you're bigger."

Not getting anywhere, Olivia turned back forward, grumbling, "I never get to do anything cool."

"Don't worry. You'll have your chance one day." Issac put his drawing into his backpack, looking out the window to see they had arrived at their stop. The three of them filed out of the bus with the others, sticking around the bus stop as everyone else scattered heading back to their homes. "So you two doing anything today?"

"I got to get home," Olivia stated. "I got a lot of homework and I got to get started."

"I'll be home later," Gavin told his sister. "I'm going to Uncle Zeke's store for a bit."

"You are?" Issac asked.

"Yeah, my dad said he had something for me."

"Cool, I was heading there too. I promise the dick that is my landlord an extra hundred on my rent and I need to get work."

"Another Hundred? What did you do this time?"

"Other than jumping off a floor and landing in the parking lot, nothing really."

Saying their goodbyes to Olivia, the two of them decided to races each other to Zeke's store. They didn't take the sidewalks like everyone else. No, when the opportunity presented itself they took to the roofs. Heading into an alleyway away from the eyes of bystanders they scaled the wall, using the pipes and ledges they made their way to the top, staring out at the horizon overlooking the city with the sun shining brightly. They didn't stay long, they booked it, jumping from roof to roof, dashing across cables and wires connecting blocks together, catching the attention of some pedestrians watching the two with great interest. Issac had the lead for most of the way since he could use his shadows to keep himself latched onto surfaces without fear of slipping but when Gavin came across a power cable he grinned his way to the lead.

In the end, Gavin won, using his static thruster to slow his descent to street level followed by Issac who a shadow from his arm to hold onto an edge while he lowered himself until his feet touched the ground. "I win," Gavin said somewhat pleased with himself.

"No fair grinning on power cables." Issac retorted causally looking up at the store sign that said, [Dunbar's Pawn Selection]

"Oh yeah, no fair being some weird dark entity that sticks to things like Spiderman, Hiccup."

Issac scoffed at that. "Whatever, Come one." He put one hand on the front entrance. "Let's see professor Zeke so you can get your first Poke- Ahh!" That time he felt a jolt on his back, nearly falling through the entrance as the door opening rung the bell. Volts traveling up and down his spine, he leaned on a nearby chair until the sensation went away.

"Anything else you like to say?" Gavin walked past him but didn't get far before one of Issac's shadows traveled from his feet, tripping him over causing him to fall and taking some shelf items that his arms caught.

"Hey, hey, hey! No damaging the merchandise!" the voice of a husky middle age man told. Searching for the source Issac laid eyes the shop owner, Zeke Dunbar, wearing a pair of tan cargo shorts, white t-shirt with Vegas dice on the front and wearing sunglasses. His hair was blond, swept back with signs of greying on the sides. "Howdy nephew!" He cheerfully said holding out his hand to help Gavin up.

"Hi, Uncle Zeke," Gavin accepted his hand, getting up as some shelf items fell off his body.

"Hey, Zeke," Issac waved.

"Hey, Step-nephew!" When Gavin was back on his feet he went over to Issac giving him a pat on the shoulder. "You doing okay? The landlord treating you right?"

"Eh, he's still an asshole. But luckily he still a greedy asshole." Issac turned his attention to the mess on the floor. "Sorry about the mess."

"Eh, no biggy. It's just the cheap stuff anyway." The two conduits help Zeke pick up everything that was dropped. "So what brings you two by."

Gavin put the last item on the self, "My dad said you had something for me."

Then it hit him. "Oh right. I got it in the back. Be right back." Zeke walked to the back room behind the counter. Issac and Gavin waited by the cash register. the pawn shop around them had all sorts of old miscellaneous things from toys to tools and equipment, and even some guns that were locked in glass shatterproof display cases. "I hope you like it."

"Let me guess," Issac started, "It a pika-"

He stopped mid-sentence when Gavin held out his arm, electricity dancing between his fingers threatening to tase him again. "Don't."

Zeke laughed, sounds of rummaging could be heard. "You two still going at it with the names?"

"It's your fault," Gavin claimed, turning back to Issac, "Just like its his fault his name is Hiccup."

"Eat me Ash ketch- Ahh!" That time Gavin fired a lightning bolt from his hand hitting Issac dead center in the chest.

"Eat that!"

"Hey, no shoot things out your hands in the store." Zeke came out carrying a box in this hands and placing it on the counter. "Save it for outside."

Issac rubbed his chest, his fingers picking up static discharge from his shirt. "I'll try to remember that."

"I hate that stupid show." Gavin mutter putting his hands on the counter.

"We know you do." Zeke opened the box, "Now I figured by now your at that age where you want to start experiencing new things."

'Oh god.' Issac thought.

"Now at first I thought I'd get you a fake ID so you could get into bars but after the birthday incident..."

"My mom still doesn't want you in the house." Issac reminded him.

"And that is her right. So instead..." Zeke pulled a large something covered, "Using my brilliant mind, years of handy work experience, and help from some of my "Black Market" contacts..." He unwrapped the object, revealing it to be, what Issac believed, an arm bracer. "Ta-da!" A very unusual looking one.

"Um..." Gavin was unsure of what to make of the contraption before him.

"An arm bracer?" Issac asked.

"You guessed it." Zeke handed the thing to Gavin who held it up, examining it closer. "But this isn't any old bracer."

"Kinda obvious," Gavin commented, feeling the hard black plastic exterior and some wiring sticking out of some small openings. It seemed like an incomplete product. The inside of the bracer was lined with a few copper plates that when Gavin touched he could feel some of his electricity escape his fingers going into the metal. "Uh?..." He gave Zeke a confused look.

"It's a bracer with a built-in power supply."

"It's own power supply?"

"Yeah. You see inside its tough plastic exterior are some heavyweight batteries connected to the copper plates on the inside. I made it because I know you sometimes go with your bro into the woods and I know you have the same problem your dad use to have back in the day so with this you can head out and not worry about feeling sick. The best part is that you can drain it for more ammo and it will recharge by taking it out of your body. Try it on."

Gavin looked at Issac who shrugged telling him to get it over with. He did just that, clamping the device onto his right arm, the latches locking into place to keep it there. "It a little snug."

"It just a prototype. I can make some adjustments."

The electric conduit felt the copper plates sucking the energy in his body at a slow constant pace with the excess amount being recycled back into his body. Out of curiosity, he ran a charge along the length of his arm which didn't end well as sparks started coming from the bracer followed by smoke. "Oh, shit!" He rushed to take it off, letting it fall to the floor hard.

"Crap!" Zeke picked it up putting it on the counter while Gavin checked his arm for damage. "Guess it still needs some tweaking."

"Yeah, it probably does." Issac retracted the cloud of shadows coming out of his hand in case of a fire that needed to be smothered.

"Ah, I'm sorry, nephew."

"No harm, no foul. I got to get home." Gavin headed towards the exit.

"Okay, tell your dad I said Hi" Zeke put his creation back in the box then remembered, "Don't tell your mom about this!"

"I won't." The entrance bell rung again and Gavin was gone.

Zeke took the box into the back room and when he came out he realized that Issac was still there. "Oh, so what can I do for you, nephew? You looking to buy something?"

"You know I got emancipated right?"

"Eh, you're still a nephew to me."

Issac walked up to the counter. "I was hoping you got work for me."

Zeke gave the rest of the store a once over to make sure no one else was there before asking, "You mean the above table kind of work or..." he leaned in closer, "the under the table kind?"

"Whichever." Issac figure Zeke meant some illegal bullshit on the last part. whenever he did take that kind of work it was never anything really bad. Maybe a pot delivery or dropping a mystery package off at a secluded place but Zeke wasn't dumb enough to get involved in anything serious. Plus Issac was smart and superpowered so he never had any real problems.

"Something happen back home?"

"I promised a jackass an extra hundred on the rent. I'd rather have the money sooner than later."

"Not today but give me a few days and I'll call you with something."

"Okay, Later." Issac took his leave, adjusting the straps on his backpack and inserting his earphones he started the long walk home, humming to whatever music he was listening to.

By the time he got home, the sun was an hour away from setting so after getting inside he went to his room, sat down at his desk, and got to work on his homework. It was fairly lightweight so he got done with time to spare. The rest of the night he spent in his living room watching tv while eating leftover chicken from the other night, ending with a shower. Drying off and getting ready for bed he set his alarm again for tomorrow, repeating the cycle he had grown accustomed to. Laying on his bed Issac stared at his ceiling, unable to doze off.

He kept thinking about it. This week was the end of the first semester of his senior year. And on Saturday it was his birthday and he'd officially be 18 years old, legally an adult. From there he kept thinking about where his life was heading. He was never much for thinking long into the future just the more immediate things. He hadn't even really thought about what he really wanted to do with his life. The idea of getting into the art business crossed his mind more than once but it just never really seemed like enough.

He really just wanted to go out somewhere, do some exploring, see what else the world had to offer, try to find out what he could do for it. Hell, he was a conduit. He had powers that so far no other has been known to have. Even now he could feel it. The darkness that engulfed his room shift in response to his mental input. Looking at his digital the bright numbers started to black out, the light being drowned in the dark. It was his time of the day. With the sun having fallen past the horizon, Issac felt stronger, his power and control over his element increased. What others considered something to fear was something to feel at home with to him. So in contrast with another he knew long...

"NO, no, no!" Issac sat up, clenching his head, his breathing becoming uneven, the darkness becoming tense. "Don't think about her, don't think about her, don't think about her," Issac said it over and over like a mantra. He tried to suppress the memory, think about something happening now but it always came back to him. The darkness' hold on the room around him grew tighter as did the fingers on his head. The heavry things started to rattle, the sounds muffled by the dark. Things sitting on his desk knocked over by the black, others being lifted up by the same thing, the hard exteriors being cracked under the presser that held them until finally... "AAHHH!" There was a loud crushing sound and Issac snapped out of it in a sweat.

Getting off the bed he turned the light on, the dark retreating into the crevices and he saw some of his things dropped on the floor, some broken and others not, and his alarm clock was now no different than a crumpled up piece of paper. "Not again!"

There was a banging sound coming from the room below his. "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!"

Whipping his forehead, Issac turned the light off, taking his shirt off he welcomed the cool air that greeted his skin, laying back down with a hand on his head. Closing his eyes yet again, letting his mind relax and wander, drifting into the black with the darkness around him covering him in a comforting embrace.


	3. Chapter 2

**Seattle, Washington- Friday, June 17th, 6:15 a.m.**

The alarm rang. Gavin quickly got up and shut it off. Getting up, he pushed the blanket off him his blue nightshirt now out in the open. Rubbing his eyes, Gavin yawned, trying to shake off the drowsiness to no avail. When that didn't work, he used a much more efficient method. Laying down on his side, his hand reached out towards an empty electrical outlet next to the bed and drew electricity into his arm. The blue glow of the bridge of power connecting Gavin's hand to the outlet lit up the room, and his eyes shot wide open the boost of energy he got rid him of the tiredness he had.

Done charging up, he got off his bed walking to the light switch, flipping it on, the light it was connected to burned awake the darkness that enveloped it. Gavin eyes shut, not use to the amount of light there was he waited a minute before opening them again, and the sight of his room greeted him. He kept his things as neat as he could, much neater than Issac did. He walked over to the closet passing the chair he had and picked out the shirt he'd wear for the day then get a pair of pants from the drawer.

Laying them down on the bed, he looked at the time. It wasn't quite time to head off to school, so he turned on the tv in the corner. Scratching his head, the voice weather forecaster filled his ears. Clear skies, according to her. Sometimes they would talk about spontaneous thunderstorms that formed every couple of months, which made Gavin laugh as he knew who caused them.

Gavin wasn't all that interested today his eye roamed around the room until they stopped at a specific spot on the wall. That spot was cover by a collection of old news articles and papers that dated back years before he was born. He read the first article that crossed his eyes, [Massacure at New Marais! Hundreds dead! Who is it the military is sworn to protect?] Gavin felt a slight feeling of disgust as he continued to read the article, pictures of the dead lying in the streets of New Marais mixed into the block of texts.

Growing up, Gavin knew about the exploits his parents were involved in back in the day. His dad told him, Olivia, and Issac all about what he went through from what happened in Empire City, New Marais, and the seven years he had the D.U.P. on his ass and took the fight them. Though unknown to them, Cole left out a few select details for personal reasons.

Gavin spent some of his free time gathering articles about the things his dad was involved in. Most of them were made before the D.U.P. disbanded, so they were lies the government made to make him look like a criminal who lead a terrorist organization. Though after the Seattle Occupation and the D.U.P. was exposed for all the crimes they committed, Gavin's parents were able to clear their names.

Cole and Lucy were both heavily compensated for the years they were falsely accused as criminals after the truth of their actions in Empire, and New Marais became public, along with all the released Conduits from Curdan Cay that suffered from the experiments Augustine performed on them. After that, a lot of people in power ended up getting arrested or were forced to step down from their positions. Needless to say, the government's involvement in covering up the facts as well as the crimes of the D.U.P. rocked the seats of power.

Gavin's mood brightened up a bit, Looking at some of the newer articles. When his parents came out of hiding, they were hounded by reporters who wanted to know their side of the story. To get them off their backs, they spoke with some known Conduit sympathizers that criticized the anti-Conduit laws, and they published Cole's story, which made his popularity shoot through the roof.

Looking away from the collection, Gavin spent the next couple of minutes flipping through channels. He changed into his clothes and left his room. Looking at the end of the hall, he saw that Olivia's door was still closed, so she was probably still asleep. Walking down the hall, he passed by the door to Issac's old room, which made him sigh. He missed having Issac around. Him being gone made the two-story house feel emptier. When Issac moved out, his room was made into a guest room and sometimes when he paid a visit, he'd spend the night, and it would feel like old times.

Gavin made his way down the stairs, and he heard the living room tv on with kitchen light on. Sitting at the kitchen table, Gavin's father was reading a newspaper. "Morning," Cole said, not looking away from the paper.

"Morning." Gavin walked past his father, opening the refrigerator to get a carton of milk. "Where's mom? Did she leave for work already?"

"No, she managed to get the day off today, so I'm letting her sleep in." Cole flipped the page, taking a sip of his coffee while Gavin reached for a box of cereal in the cabinet.

He grumbled, thinking about Lucy's job. After the fall of the D.U.P., she got her job back at the N.S.A., after getting a well thought out apology letter regarding the "misunderstanding" years ago. With Conduits now free to roam the country, a new task force was created to focus on dealing with potential threats regarding them. Being the only one with Conduit powers and extensive experience with Conduits at the time, Lucy was offered a leadership position which she accepted, and that has always been a sore topic of discussion between her and her husband.

Gavin poured the milk into his bowel, Cole giving it a glance and chuckling before saying, "Be careful not to shock yourself." Because of his inexperience, Gavin had some of the same weakness that he dad use to have but no longer because, after years of fighting and honing his abilities, his powers evolved beyond them. And Cole tended to tease his son about it whenever he could.

Gavin rolled his eyes, taking the first spoon full into his mouth he crunched on the cereal flakes while ignoring the small shocks his tongue felt. He kept his eyes focused on the living room tv, not wanting to give his dad the satisfaction of being right.

"It Issac's birthday is today. You remember what to do?"

"Hang with him until five after school, then get him to come home with me. Got it."

"Good." Cole turned the page again.

"Did you convince mom to let uncle Zeke come by and help?"

"It was a little hard, but I manage to get her to come around."

"Was it harder than when you fought Augustine?"

Cole scoffed at that. "The hardest part about that fight was the first five minutes I spent listening to her bullshit." That got a laugh from Gavin.

What they were talking about was when Cole MacGrath faced off against Brook Augustine in San Francisco a year before the Seattle occupation. Since at the time Cole was at the top of the "Bioterrorist" most wanted list the D.U.P. put a lot of resources into finding and capturing him. They tracked the rebel cell he was traveling with to San Francisco, and Brook Augustine herself went with a legion of her troops to lock down the City and Apprehend him. What was supposed to be one of the most memorable days in the D.U.P.'s history ended up being one of their most humiliating defeats. On that day Augustine was utterly overpowered by Cole who, despite having listened to her real motivations behind running the D.U.P., outright despised her. Augustine barely escaped with her life and only did so when several dozen of her troops distracted him long enough for her to escape.

After that battle, Cole and his allies escaped the city. The D.U.P. tried to spin a cover story for how it ended by saying that the fight ended in a draw, but a reporter in the city was brave enough to get close to the fighting and recorded just how one-sided the fight was. When the video was made public, Augustine's reputation of being the ultimate defense against "Bioterrorism" was permanently tarnished and was one of the main reasons that the government would try to disband the D.U.P. before Seattle and as they say, the rest is history.

Despite Augustine's true motivations behind starting the D.U.P. becoming public, she remained as one of the most hated people by Conduit kind, especially by former Curdan Cay inmates. Afterward, several conspiracy theories emerged among the public about her motivations. One of the most popular of which was that she was using Curdan Cay to create a brainwashed Conduit army to take over the country. There was no proof to support these theories of course, but they became popular enough that several movies were made based around them which did well in theaters.

"Protecting Conduits by throwing them in prison until they die of old age? My ass." Cole grumbled thinking about when Augustine tried to explain her actions to him, and the admiration she once had for him then turned to fear.

"She got what she deserved in the end. In a decade or two she'll be going from rotting in a cell to burning in hell." Cole smiled at that.

They heard the sounds of someone coming down the stairs, which turned out to be Olivia who upon entering the kitchen yawned telling them, "Good morning."

"Morning." both the male MacGraths said.

She walked past them, getting her bed head ruffled up by Gavin before grabbing his hand and dishing out a jolt of cold as a response. She got a glass from the kitchen cabinet and a container of ice tea from the refrigerator. After pouring a glass, she held her hand over the top and activated her ice powers, making five cubes of ice that fell in. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and sat down next to her brother. "So did they found out if we're using alien powers or gifts from God?"

The older MacGraths looked at the younger one confused. Olivia then pointed to a small block of text on the front of the newspaper that was titled [Conduit Studies]. They looked at the front, realizing what she was talking about. "No," Cole answered, turning the page back to where he was. "They're still debating on whether, or not extra-dimensional entities are empowering us." He joked.

Even though the existence of Conduits had now public knowledge for the past thirty years or so, there was a lot of things that weren't known. While the Conduit gene was explained to be the reason some people had superpowers, it wasn't a good enough explanation on how they worked. For example, despite years of research into Conduits, there was no concrete explanation on how it was possible for let says a shadow Conduit like Issac was capable of sucking it shadows into his body through the air, use them as fuel for his abilities, then make constructs made entirely out of darkness to interact with physical objects. Because of this, a lot of people tended to think Conduit powers were some sort of magic that some people could use with others going with various theories ranging from results from alien experiments to gifts from God.

Cole looked at the time, seeing it was seven o'clock. "Better start getting ready. last day of the semester." Olivia had a happy reaction, while Gavin had a more indifferent attitude. They all finished their breakfast and headed upstairs to get their things together.

Gavin was the first to get ready and went back downstairs. He still had some time before they had to leave, so he sat down on the living room couch, setting his backpack next to him watching the news. As the words coming from the flat screen droned on, his eyes wandered around the living room. Even though his parents had obtained a great deal of wealth, both from the government compensation and the cuts they received from the revenue made by the movies based on them from back in the day, they never went to any lengths to show it off. The walls had various family pictures, ornaments, and even some portraits decorating them.

The thing that stood out most to Gavin was the weapon that mounted above the fireplace across from him. His father's Amp. The silver chrome finish of the two-pronged melee weapon reflected the sunlight coming from the living room window. Several times Cole allowed his son to practice using it when he was training him to hone his powers over the years. Sometimes Gavin would come downstairs to find his father polishing it, keeping it from falling into disrepair. It seemed like a shame to Gavin that the weapon his dad took into battle for so many years now just acted as a wall decoration.

Looking elsewhere, he attention was drawn to a framed poster that reminded him that although his parents had to deal with a lot of bad publicity years ago, there were still those that didn't buy into all the crap. It was a poster that was designed decades ago by the influential Marvel figure Stan Lee a few years before his death in 2018. When Conduits first started emerging the man was thrilled to hear that super-powered humans might no longer be a thing of fiction as they were before and when media outlets started a smear campaign against the claimed "Demon of Empire City", he and some others did some digging of their own and realized the false accusations made against him. Since then he became one of the most famous critics of D.U.P. policy, making various pieces that portrayed Cole as a hero standing alongside various characters of the Marvel universe. This poster, in particular, was a personal gift from Stan Lee to Cole after he came out of hiding showing him fighting beside the Avengers as both he and Thor, holding their respective weapons up, rained electric hell down on the Beast and had Stan's signature on the bottom corner with a small text above it saying, [Well done true believer.]

The sound of footsteps coming down the stair pulled his attention away, seeing his sister dressed with her backpack. "I'm all set."

Upstairs, Cole was getting ready for work sitting on his bed, tying his shoes while his wife wearing a blue tank top, was still sleeping. She awakened just in time to see him gathering his things. "Morning," she said with a yawn.

Cole stopped what he was doing, walking over to give her a good morning kiss. "Good morning, Kuo." Even after all these years together, he always called her by her maiden name. "We're leaving. You'll get started on readying things for Issac, right?"

"Don't worry, I got. And Cole I'm serious. If Zeke brings any drop of liquor when he comes by I'm turning him into an ice statue." For emphasis, Lucy held out her hand using her powers to make a detailed mini ice statue of Zeke in her palm.

He laughed, "Relax; I made sure he got the memo."

Satisfied, she absorbed the ice into her hand and went back to sleep. Cole went back downstairs, his son and daughter following him outside and getting into his dark blue four-wheel-drive jeep. After getting inside, Cole pulled out of the driveway and went about his usual route to Washington Academy. The radio played different songs as they crossed the bridge leading out of the city. Olivia sat in the back texting with her friends while Gavin rode shotgun staring out the window at the trees that replace the sight of buildings with a bored expression.

Cole watched his son while keeping an eye on the road. He noticed that Gavin had become more disinterested and reclusive lately. Years ago he a filled with the usual happiness and desire to socialize anyone would expect but all that waned over the years in no small part to his reputation of being "the son of Cole MacGrath." Since he got his powers when he was thirteen, a lot of kids his age were able to connect the dots with his family name and would suddenly start being his "friend." Because of that, Gavin tried to keep his relationship with his dad a secret, but it was easier said than done when you go to the same school where your dad works and have the same powers as him. Olivia never really had the same problem, probably because she didn't inherit electrical powers, so she found her own friends that she trusted with her secret.

So Gavin became distant and didn't have any real friends outside of Issac, who Gavin had been good friends with since they were twelve before either of them developed Conduit abilities. Especially after what happened with his ex-girlfriend. Around a year ago Gavin had started seeing a girl after school named Sophia. She had no powers, so they didn't see each other at school, but hung out often in the city, and she even visited the house a few times. For a few months it seemed to be going go but then one day when He and Issac were walking around the city they caught her in an alleyway making out with another guy. Apparently, the only reason she was seeing Gavin was that she thought dating Cole MacGrath's son would be more exciting, which devastated him.

They broke up right after Issac knock the guy she was with on his ass and hasn't been interested in dating since. "So, Summer break starts after today. You excited?" Cole asked, trying to brighten up his son's mood.

Gavin shrugged, "I guess."

"I am," Olivia answered, "Three months with no homework."

Cole smiled, hearing her cheery attitude. "So I thought we start your training in two weeks to give you so free time before we get down to work. That sound good to you?"

"Sure." Gavin a gotten use to the rigorous training his dad had him go through when he had time on his hands. After Issac moved in with them three years ago after his stint in juvie, Cole help him learn to focus his powers, so they wouldn't lash out like they did last time but because of how different their abilities were there was only so much Cole could teach him, and with no other shadow Conduits to learn from there was a lot of things Issac was going to have to figure out on his own. Even so, Cole worked him and Gavin hard when it came to combat, teaching the basics fighting that he used back in the day. Cole spent years dealing with different kinds of things ranging from street gangs, the First Sons, Bertrand's militia, the Beast, the military, the D.U.P. and what he learned from all that was that there was always going to be some new threat and he wanted his boys to be ready for whatever happens in life.

"What about me?" Olivia asked, sticking her head through the front seats. She always wanted to get involved with goings-on that her dad and brother got up to but tended to fall short in some aspects.

"Don't worry. Your mom made some arrangements so she'll be home more often this time around. She'll help you out."

"Why not you. You have mom's powers too and There's no one more powerful than you right dad?"

"You know why." Cole took one hand off the steering wheel and held it out where electricity started dancing on his palm. True years ago he was able to gain some of his wife's powers with a power transfer device in New Marais, but since they weren't technically his own they were far weaker than what Lucy could do just like with Augustine's D.U.P. soldiers. Lightning was his true element and he chose to focus on that. "Besides, there's plenty of times I got on her bad side, and it didn't end well. She knows what she's doing."

"And what about big bro Hiccup," Olivia asked, sitting back again.

"It's been two years already. When are you two gonna stop with that nickname."

"When he stops saying I want to be a Pokemon master," Gavin answered bitterly. "Why did you have to make that bet with Uncle Zeke?"

"The Patriots were having a solid season. How was I supposed to know their star quarterback was going to trip out on meth before the second half even started?"

"All that power and you can't even predict how a Superbowl game will end. And you're the guy who killed the Beast?"

Cole gave him a good zap to the arm, not doing any real damage telling him, "Don't joke about that." The memory of defeating the Beast was always a bittersweet one for Cole. It was a known fact that when he activated the RFI, the blast of energy it released cured the plague but took the lives of many Conduits across the world. People who didn't even know what was going on just up and died out of nowhere. While many Conduits managed to survive, Cole and Lucy included, there were many more that didn't, and knowing that always made Cole feel guilty.

Gavin rubbed his arm, shying away saying, "Sorry."

The rest of the drive was relatively quiet. Pulling into the school parking lot Cole recalled back when the school opened in 2025, and there was a huge protest boycotting the school and he, and some of the other faculty were asked to stand guard out in the front with security. Now no one bothered them except for the occasional prankster sneaking in so they could tag. After finding a parking spot, they walked to the entrance together where they spot the prodigal son of the family waiting for them.

Issac stood by the gate entrance listening to music with his earphones, his black hair waving as he nodded his head in rhythm to the music. The light coming from Gavin's arm and he readied his power for their usual greeting snapped him out of it. Issac pulled the earbuds out, extending his hand out with his shadows ready as they slapped their hands together, creating a small explosion followed by a fist bump with the same result. "Hey, bro."

"Hey," Gavin responded.

Issac ruffed up Olivia's hair in the usual greeting to get a sharp jolt of cold to his hand. "Ah! Hey sis." Issac rubbed his hand, his healing working to restore the warmth. Then Issac felt a hand on his own head dishing out a harmless shock making his hair stand on end. "hey, Cole."

"Hey, there." Cole walked by, heading off for another day of work.

The three younger Conduits, stood around for a moment while Issac and Olivia fixed their hair then moved on. As Issac was heading towards his first class with Gavin, Olivia walked up next to him, "Hey, Hiccup."

While Issac tended to get annoyed with his nickname, he did let it slide with some people. "What?"

"How come you never call my dad, dad?"

Issac looked away, his shoulders slumped and his face to the ground. "Why do you think? He's your dad, and I'm just his step-son or was his step-son or whatever."

Olivia frowned, "Whatever you're supposed to be called, I'd think he'd like it if you did."

"Just get going. Let me worry about it."

"Fine." Olivia went off in her own direction while Gavin and Issac went elsewhere.

At some point in the walk, Gavin decided to voice his opinion. "You know I think she's right, Issac. I don't think he'll mind if you call him that."

"You just focus on catching your first Pokemon, Ash-ahh!" Issac stumbled from the bolt of electricity he received.

The rest of the school day went on. Rather than subject the students with lessons like usual the staff instead let them have a break allowing them to chat, play games, or whatever it is they could come up with. When the final bell rang, there were many cheers as they celebrated the ended of the semester. Dozens of students walked out the front, those who lived at the dormitories during the semester rushed out to meet their families who that had seen for months.

Issac and Gavin walked out together, the former heading towards the bus when he was stopped by the latter. "What's up?"

"Hey, uh, are you doing anything today?" Gavin asked.

"No, why?"

"I thought we could hang out today."

"Sure, you got anything in mind."

"Yeah, I thought we could head to the Space Needle. Haven't been there in a while and it might be good to watch the view.

Issac had been to the Space Needle a few times in the past, but it was still good to pay it a visit every now and again. "Fuck it; I'm in. It's my birthday today anyway. What about Olivia?"

"She's going home with my dad. They got things they need to do."

"And not you?" Issac questioned suspiciously.

"I'm good." With that, they boarded the bus. Looking out the back, they watched the academy vanish behind the tree line. Issac took out his sketchbook and color pencils. Taping one of the pencils on his cheek, Issac stared at the blank page before him thinking of something new to draw but could think of nothing. Gavin stared out the window, taking a glance at Issac. "Can't think of anything?" He asked, feigning disbelief.

Issac scoffed at his attempt to be dramatic. "No. Nothing's coming to me right now." He flipped the page back to his previous works. The first being his most recent one, an image of the grim reaper impaled through the heart by a halberd wielded by a dark-cloaked man whose face was covered by shadows.

"Is that suppose to be you?"

"It's supposed to be anyone." Issac continued to flip through the pages coming onto a piece Gavin definitely recognized. A picture of Cole standing atop a cliff with his Amp facing off against the Beast.

"Nice."

"Thanks." After a few more minutes of pages flipping, Issac put the book away in his backpack, the bus coming to a stop shortly after. They exited, then causal made their way to the Seattle Center. Standing outside, the Space Needle towered over them. The image of a pair of black conjoined birds with a white star in the center of the flag on top waved in the air as part of the landmark. "Do you know if the "Banner Man" ever got that trademarked?"

"No." They went through the front entrance, after paying the fee for admission they rode the elevator to the top, exiting to where they now had a birds-eye view of the city. Staring out at the ocean horizon past the docks, the sight partially obstructed by the protective fence surrounding the outside ring they stood on. Other tourists walked around them, taking pictures of the sights. "Always a nice sight isn't it."

"Yup," Issac leaned back on the fence with his arms crossed, look up at the sky. Several clouds flew overhead, the sun beating down of them with its warm radiance. Issac raised a hand to his face, clenching his fingers he pointed his left arm to the sky with an open palm, his shadows channeling into his hand, he fired three black projectiles. They didn't get far, only managing a foot away from his hand before fading into nothing. "Damn it."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're weaker during the day." Gavin pointed out, remembering.

Issac sighed, confirming it. With the sun hanging in the sky raining light on their side of the world, Issac's powers were hindered. He could still make use of his shadows to create things, and it helps when he's out of the sun's direct gaze, but when it came to firing stuff at a distance, it was a no go. That is until the night came.

"Hey, you guys Conduits?" they both turned to see a 16-year-old teen boy with glasses looking at them amazed.

"Yeah." Issac channeled his shadows, this time creating a small cloud of darkness floating above his palm.

"That is cool! Can I take a pic?" He pulled out his smartphone. Issac gave him the go-ahead, and he touched the screen. There was a flash, and it was over. "Man I wish I could do that."

"Be careful what you wish for." Gavin flashed him the peace sign with arcs of electricity traveling up and down his fingers. "Not everyone likes us as much as you."

When he saw the blue energy, he gasped asking, "Holy crap! Do you know Cole MacGrath!?"

"No!" Gavin clenched his hand, a small spark shooting off hitting the floor. Seeing this, Issac gripped him by the shoulder telling him to calm down.

"Oh... sorry." The teen back away, turning around to meet back up with his parents, not bothering to give them once last look.

"Nice one," Issac remarked.

"Fuck! I know." Gavin gripped the fence in his hands, banging his head into it. He didn't want to renounce his relation to his father outright, but with so many years of having to deal with fans trying to be his friend or other people giving him crap for it he felt like there was no choice. He didn't resent his father for it as he didn't like the attention that came with fame either, but still, it made him feel like he didn't have his own identity. Olivia never had the same problem with her powers not being a dead giveaway like his, and with Issac having the same advantage plus the benefit of having a different last name he was, for the most part, untouched by it unless he were to straight-up tell people he was Cole's adopted son or something of the sort.

Issac patted him on the back, telling him, "One day, it'll change."

"When?"

"I have no fucking clue." Issac joined him looking through the fence. Checking out the dock, he saw a flock of seagulls taking off into the air. In a way, he envied them. They didn't have to worry about the typical things humans had to. No responsibilities, no worrying about how they were going to make it in life, just flying around tending to whatever needed at the current moment. During his thinking, he wondered what it would be like to fly like them in the open air. He knew Gavin's mother is capable of flight, and so could his father to an extent. They described it as a new level of freedom, and Issac wondered what it would be like to experience it.

Gavin checked his watch. "You want to come home with me? My mom is making mash potatoes and chicken today?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"You're not a bother. You're part of the family, brother."

Issac held back the smile he was feeling in favor of looking nonchalant. It felt good when Gavin referred to him in the same way Zeke did with Cole, but he didn't want him to know. Although he was sure Gavin did anyway. "Fine."

They walked off heading for the elevator when Gavin mentioned, "Besides there's gonna be plenty of food. How much could a scrawny little Hiccup like you eat- Ah!"

Issac sucker-punched him in the gut. "Enough to do that." While Issac liked having his strength, he never wanted to have big muscles as he preferred the skinny look. The clothes he wore hid the muscles the had, so most people tended to think wasn't that strong at first glance. Truth is Issac liked his appearance as it also had a deceptive nature to it that made people trying to start a problem with him underestimate him, which worked on several occasions.

Gavin chose to let it be as they made their way down and back onto the streets. He led the way back to his house with Issac in toes as they pasted various storefronts that lined the streets. "So are you still going on that hike you talked about?"

"Yeah. I'm leaving early in the morning tomorrow. Why? You coming?"

"Yeah. It'll be nice to get out of the city for a while. Same place?"

"Yeah."

 **"For a while." If we only knew.**

The two of them passed by a smoothie shop when the front entrance opened. They stopped seeing a young blond girl with green eyes carrying a brown purse and lemon smoothie. Issac and Gavin glared at her as she took notice of them at returned the glares with a look of contempt of her own. "Not you two assholes again!?"

"Hi, Sophia." Gavin greeted his bitch of a cheating ex-girlfriend with an obviously fake pleasant tone. "Funny seeing you here, shouldn't you be off banging that asshole you like. What was his name, Brent or something."

"Fuck you, Ash!"

"No, you go fuck yourself, bitch," Issac said, stepping forward. Gavin was devastated when the two of them caught Sophia with another guy, and Issac was in no rush to try forgiving her.

Remember how Issac was the one who punched one of her new boyfriend's teeth out, she flipped him the finger, storming off walking past them. Before she got too far, she turned around telling them, "And I know it was one of you freaks that smashed up my car!" About a month after the breakup, Sophia's dad bought her a new convertible to celebrate her getting her drivers license. A week later, someone came to her house a night, presumably a Conduit, tore the engine right out of the hood, used it to smash the rest of the car then took off leaving the trashed engine on the front lawn but not before carving the word "Whore!" in the driver's side door. She immediately suspected the two of them, but with them having alibis that Gavin's parents vouched for and with no other leads or suspects, the police marked the case down as unsolved.

Issac was about to respond when Gavin spoke up. "Proof, or fuck off!" Sophia stormed off with the two Conduits walking in the opposite direction. "So you sure you didn't have anything to do with her car?"

Issac smiled deviously like he remembered something fondly. "What little old Hiccup me do something that bad? How could you even consider it?"

"My mistake." The two of them shared a laugh. "But seriously, thanks for doing that for me."

"She breaks your heart I break her shit."

Eventually, they made it to Gavin's house. Opening the door, it was dark inside. Issac was about to hit the light switch when the lights came back on. "Happy Birthday!" The entire MacGrath family said, including Zeke, his wife Sarah Dunbar and their 8-year-old daughter Eliza. Zeke met Sarah about 12 years ago at a bar on the weekend. She's a pale redhead with deep green eyes, and after two years of dating they decided to tie the knot, and two years later they had their daughter who inherited much of her mother's looks with her brown eyes and blond hair taking after her father. She was a sweet girl who enjoyed hearing about the things her dad and uncle got up to back in the day and was fond of her cousins, who also enjoyed her company.

They decorated the house with some birthday decorations with food and drinks being lad out on the kitchen table with a cake in the middle.

Issac facepalmed. "I should have seen this coming. You really didn't have to do this."

"Ah, come on now. Don't be like that." Zeke walked over to him, patting him on the shoulder to cheer him up. "It's your birthday! Your 18th birthday. The day that marks 18 years of... well this."

"You just gestured to all of me." Everyone laughed.

"Exactly! 18 Years of you being all of you leading up to this moment."

"And three years of being a member of the MacGraths." Cole walked up to him with his wife and daughter behind him, holding a cup filled with soda as opposed to beer due to Lucy's demand for no alcohol after the fiasco during Gavin's birthday last month. She gave Zeke a quick glance showing she hadn't fully forgiven him yet, but it was an improvement over forbidding him from coming back to the house which he was thankful for.

Hearing that, Issac scratched his head look down at the floor. "So your really not bothered by the whole me getting emancipated and moving out thing."

The MacGraths shared looks with one another, sharing their mutual feelings through eye contact before Cole answered, "We were sad that you decided to leave earlier than we thought you would, but its what you believed you needed to do and we support you either way."

Issac felt his emotions building up. Even though he legally separated himself from them, they still treated him like he was one of them. Thinking back, he wished his sister could have been able to experience something this before... 'Shove it down, Issac.' Issac swallowed his emotions, taking a deep breath, saying, "Thanks... for everything." Remembering who it was that lured him into this trap, he looked over his shoulder, "So I take it there isn't actually any mashed potatoes?"

"Oh, there is." Gavin pointed to the kitchen table at the plastic bowl containing still warm mash potatoes.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road."

With Issac's declaration, Cole lead him to the birthday cake on the table that had three burning candles in the center. The cake itself was chocolate with brown frosting on the side with white icing in the middle that spelled out, [Happy Birthday]. Everyone gathered around Issac who stood in front of the cake. "Alright, blow out the candles and make a wish!" Zeke said.

Staring at the candle flames, he wondered what he should wish for. He didn't think that it would come true, but if he had to make a wish, he guessed it would be, "I wish for a chance for adventure." Issac blew out the candles.

Everyone gave a round of applause with Cole warning him, "Be careful what you wish for, believe me."

"You got that right." Lucy came up to him, wrapping an arm around his neck and giving him a kiss.

 **Boy were they right.**

Seeing her parents in a moment of closeness, Olivia told them, "Get a room."

The party commenced. Music played from the living room stereo system while everyone mingled. Cole and Zeke spent much of their time catching up on what they've been up to since the last time they saw each other with Lucy still keeping her distance from Zeke as she chatted with his wife. Issac, Gavin, Olivia, and Eliza sat around the living room with plates of food. Issac stuck his fork into the piece of cake he had when Eliza asked him to show her his powers. Hearing her dad's stories, she became fascinated with what Conduits could do and like seeing them in action when she could.

With a smile, Issac put his plate aside and brought his hands together to create a dozen butterfly constructs out of his shadows. He released them into the air where they started flapping their wings flying around each other in a group. Intrigued, Eliza held out one of her hand to touch one when Issac made one of them land on her hand. She brought it close to her eye. It didn't have much detail, only the general shape a butterfly would have with legs, the body, wing, and antenna. Seeing it up close, the construct looked like it was made of black smoke taken solid form. Petting it with a finger, it didn't it have any feeling of warmth or solidness the real thing would have.

Not wanting to be left out, Gavin put his soda down, reaching out to touch one of the butterflies, his fingers channeling his electricity. On contact, the construct started glowing blue, the darkness acting as a conductor as it absorbed Gavin's power. Seeing what he was going with, Issac used his shadows to distribute the electricity among the others, creating a flock of electrified black butterflies. The other adults took notice of this with Zeke turning off the lights, and the entire room was illuminated by the light show.

Olivia decided to get involved and created a ball of ice energy and sending it into the air where it made a gentle explosion, bursting into a small cloud of snowflakes that reflected the light coming from Gavin's electricity in a beautiful shining display.

Issac ended it by closing his hands and opening them again make the constructs he made explode, dispersing the electricity they held with a series of small flashes that made the hair everyone close by stand up as they felt the electric discharge on their face.

Zeke hit the lights again, giving them a good cheer for the display. "That was righteous!"

Eliza was practically jumping up and down. "Daddy, daddy, wasn't that amazing!?" She ran up to her dad, who picked her up in his arms.

"Yes, it was."

"Do you think I can do something like that one day!?"

"I don't know sweetheart, but if you can, it will probably be way better than what those three can do." Eliza wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

Afterward, Zeke and Cole had everyone head outside to the backyard. There was a large tree in the corner with lines of bushes in front of the wood fences that surrounded the yard. Everyone's attention was brought the makeshift shoot range that the two of them put together for a shooting contest. Cans and bottles were used for targets standing on top boxes at different distances.

Seeing that the sun had gone down by then, Issac decided to go first taking the position at the designated firing line. He was on a thirty-second timer to hit as many targets as he could before then. Holding his arm out, he fired palm-sized darkness projectiles that he dubbed as "bullets." This time, with the sun gone they didn't vaporize a foot away from him, instead traveling much farther being able to hit the targets some yards away. Each one hit was knock off it standing place, either dented or plain busted open on impact.

When Issac's time was up Gavin when next using lightning bolts with greater accuracy than Issac's bullets, they melted the plastic bottles on contact, singeing the cans leaving burn marks on the metal. Cole smiled, seeing how well his son was at controlling his abilities. His level was still a far cry to what his father was capable of, but in time, he would get there. And Cole looked forward to that day.

Olivia was last making use of shards of ice that she fired from her hand. Her accuracy wasn't quite on par with her brother's with some missing and hitting the wood board of the fence, but those that did hit their mark, cut holes through the targets and embedded themselves into them. The cold of the shards chilled the metal cans to the point where it was almost painful to touch them. Lucy was beaming with pride watching her daughter. Although she still had a way to go, Lucy was planning on helping her during the summer break.

The older Conduits sat the contest out, leaving the younger ones to go a few rounds by themselves with Gavin being the overall victor after they ran out of targets. He wished they could have used some of the more explosive things that their parents taught them, but they made it clear that they didn't want craters in the ground. A few of the fences boards were busted up due to Issac's and Olivia's inaccuracy but getting them replaced would be no task at all.

When it was getting late, Zeke decided to hold a toast for Issac before leaving, gathering everyone in the living room. "Now, before we go, I like to say something for the most recent addition to the family. The one we all know as Issac Haddock Montgomery." He pointed over to Issac who stood next to Gavin. "I first met him back when he was still a little runt that no one expected to grow up tall with a face the ladies can't help but look at."

Issac looked away blushing. He didn't think he was that good looking though every now and again he noticed girls would stare at him from a distance and shy away when he noticed. He was flattered by it, but he wasn't looking for a girlfriend yet. In terms of height, Issac stood at 6'1, putting him just an inch above Cole and Gavin and four above Zeke.

"And when he and Gavin started hanging together well before either of them hit puberty I hoped they would one day see each other as brothers like me and Cole do, but I didn't think I'd end up calling him nephew, but I'm sure glad I did." He gestured to Issac. "Issac, you, Gavin, Olivia and my little girl here," Zeke put his hand on Eliza who was standing right next to him. "You all have your whole lives ahead of you and who knows how much potential, so wherever life takes you just got to keep your heads up high and-" There was a loud crash, a large rock burst through the living room window, hitting Zeke in the back of his head making him fall over. His head struck the living room table, and he hit the floor, unconscious.

"OH SHIT!" Issac exclaimed as he stared at Zeke's prone form with blood seeping out of his forehead.

"Daddy!" Eliza ran to her dad, shaking his body to get him to wake up.

Sarah picked her up, pulling her away so Lucy and Cole could check him. "He's still breathing," Cole said, checking his pulse.

"Freaks!" said someone outside.

Hearing that, Issac anger boiled. Punching the wall, he went for the door heading outside, seeing a man wearing a hooded jacket running away. Issac wasn't having that, so he took off after him. "Get back here!"

"Issac, wait!" Believing his parents had things under control, Gavin went after Issac, running to catch up while he had a head start.

Issac was hot on the guy's heels who proved to be a good runner, but white the day turned to night Issac was in his element as the darkness empowered his body increasing his stamina and speed. The guy made a sharp turn into an alleyway between house, turning around to see Issac catching up. He pulled something out of his jacket, too dark to see Issac wasn't sure what it was until he heard the distinct sound of gunfire then he took a bullet to the shoulder. Instinctively Issac took cover behind a nearby dumpster, the sound waking some of the neighbors up and causing some of the local dogs to start barking.

"Back off, freak!" The guy kept running, but Issac wasn't giving up that easily. His powers having protected him from taking any serious damage he continued pursuit more determined than before. Coming up on a brick wall the guy climb over it cutting through the park. Seeing the obstacle, Issac focuses his power into his legs, jumping with an extra boost allowing him to clear the wall easily. "Shit!" The runner pointed his pistol behind him again, firing three more shots.

The first one missed hitting a tree. The second grazed Issac's torso with a barrier of shadows he made absorbed the third. The chase led them into the outer city. the area they were in was deserted around that time with them running through the street. Sliding across the hood of a parked car, the runner made another turn into an ally coming up to a chain-link fence. He climbed over it his feet touching the other side just as Issac showed up. Issac closed his eyes reaching deep within he felt his shadows envelop him, morphing his body into one of pure darkness long enough for him to pass through the fence unhindered and return to normal on the other side.

"What the fuck!?" The guy practically freaked out when he saw this. Running frantically to get away, he fired two more shots. They managed to hit Issac in the chest who paid little mind to the pain they cause. He pulled out his keys, running up to what Issac assumed to be his car parked at the end of the ally and opened the diver side door. He got inside, locking the door he struggled to get the key into the ignition, but it was too late. Issac formed shadow claws around his hands and sunk them into the door metal, cutting through like butter and tore it right of the car's body.

Issac dropped the door making a loud bang as it hit the floor. The guy panicked firing off one last shot that nearly hit Issac's head. Issac fired his own bullet, hitting the gun, breaking it beyond use along with one of the guy's fingers. He tried to kick Issac away, but he pulled him out with his shadows throwing him into the wall behind him. He hit the ground with a thud, scrambling back to his feet he pulled out a knife with his uninjured hand taking a swing that cut Issac's hand, the wound healing almost instantly due to his body naturally absorbing the darkness of the night. Issac launched a shadow tendril out of his hand, wrapping it around the knife and crushing it.

Issac tackled him into the wall, pinning him by the throat, he punched him across the face leaving a good mark as Issac continued the beating. His whole body hurt as Issac did hold back, letting out his anger and frustration over what happened to Zeke out on the person who hurt him. At some point, the guy was able to push Issac off him long he enough to take his own swing at him. Issac caught the fist twisting his arm and used his other hand to punch him in the groin with enough force to break one of his testicles. The guy howled and screamed, falling to the floor. He tried to crawl away, but Issac turned him over, pinning him down now focusing on his face. "Please stop! I'm sorry!" He begged.

Blood spewed out of his mouth, a few of his teeth being dislodged. His nose broke, his eyes blackened as Issac didn't let up. He heard Gavin's voice in the background calling out to him but didn't pay it any attention too lost in a fury. "You come to my family's home! Hurt Zeke! And take off running calling us freaks! Go! Fuck! Your! Self!"

The guy looked half-dead, barely conscious as Issac lifted his head up by the collar of his jacket. He raised his fist again, taking deep breaths about ready to continue when there was a blinding flash of light. Issac let go, closing his eyes he felt someone push him off, knocking him to the ground where he found himself stuck, unable to get up.

Gavin was hopping across the rooftops using his elevated position to scan the streets from above. He lost track of Issac during the chase managing to keep up long enough see him run into the city. He feared for Issac, knowing how he tended to get when someone he cared about got hurt. Suddenly he picked up on a large electrical source with his radar pulse, coming from a bright light emanating a block away. A very familiar power. He ran across the roofs without stopping coming up to a ledge above an ally. Looking down, he saw Issac pinned to the ground with arc restraints struggling to get free with someone else standing over him. "Dad!"

Cole looked up, seeing his son had finally caught up, he gestured for him to come down. Gavin jumped down, landing a few feet from Issac. Issac opened his eyes, seeing his predicament he tried to break free but try as he might he couldn't even with the night empowering him. "Just take a minute to cool, Issac," Cole instructed then turned to the man Issac beat to a pulp.

He groaned, his body aching all over he opened his bruised eye enough to see the electric man standing over him. "Please..." he begged through his coughing fits, "I'm... sorry."

Cole glared at the man, "No your not. You just don't want to get hurt." He reached down extending two fingers to touch the man's forehead and sent a charge through his body, healing all his wounds instantly, leaving only the blood that stained his face with a few of his teeth missing. Before he could get up, Cole restrained him as well. "We're not done with you yet." He then turned back to his two sons.

After a minute, Issac calmed down, the restraints around his hands and feet disappearing and he sat up rubbing his head. "You alright, Issac?" Gavin asked, kneeling behind him.

"I'm fine." Issac looked up at Cole, "What about Zeke?"

"He's fine. I healed him." Cole got down on one knee, "You did a good job catching the guy, but you went a little too far with the beating."

"He hurt Zeke for no reason. He deserved it."

"I'm not saying he didn't, but I'm sure you don't want to make another mistake like the one that landed you In juvie." Cole and Gavin grabbed his hands, pulling him back to his feet where he avoided eye contact ashamed. Cole panted him on the shoulder, "Come on, let's head back.

The three of them returned back to the house with their new prisoner. Issac and Gavin were relieved to see Zeke standing up with an ice pack on his head courtesy of Olivia. Eliza was crying her eyes out in her father's shirt with her mother having to pick her up to give him some space. The police arrive ten minutes later. Some of the neighbors stood outside, watching as they loaded the guy in a squad car while Cole, Lucy, and Sarah gave their statements. Cole gave Issac the credit for catching him, leaving out the less pleasant details. Between the assault, illegal possession of a firearm not to mention discharging it several times trying to get away, the guy wasn't going to taste freedom for a few years.

Issac laid down on the couch, his thoughts still on the chase. Gavin sat down on the chair next to him. "You okay? That was some chase."

"I'm fine. I'm just mad about what happened to Zeke."

The police cars left, Zeke being the first to return he said, "Well that was some birthday! And you haven't even opened your present yet." Instead of getting a bunch of different presents for Issac, they all agreed on getting him one that they all agreed he would like.

"I'm not in the mood." Issac turned over on his side, resting his head on the armrest with his feet resting on the other side.

Zeke touched his arm, "You did good."

The others came back inside. Lucy inspected the hole in the window, angry they were going to have to get it fixed again. This wasn't the first time something like this happened, but it was the worse this time. Every couple of months they would have to deal with something like this from people who had a problem with Cole and Lucy or just hated Conduits. "I'm sorry, Zeke," Any animosity Lucy once had for him had all but been forgotten. "I'm gonna have bulletproof windows installed as soon as I can."

"It's all good, Kuo. Thanks to the birthday boy, that guy isn't going to be a problem again." Issac was unresponsive but was glad Zeke was okay.

Cole walked in, "Well, I guess that's it, then." Remembering one last thing, he walked over to the living room table, pulling out a large rectangular present in red gift wrapping from underneath and handed it to Issac. "This is from all of us."

Issac took it in hand, removing the wrapping it revealed to be a drawing pack, complete with a new blue sketchbook with 150 pages of drawing paper and a special covering to protect it from the elements, two packs of colored pencils with dozens of different shades of colored pencils several special erasers that he really didn't need since he could use his shadows. They really did know him. Issac meant to get a new sketchbook with his current one almost full, and his drawing pencils were getting small. "Wow, thanks. I've been looking to get a new one."

With the whole ordeal over Zeke and his family decided to head home. He offered Issac a lift back to his apartment, but he turned him down, deciding to stay and help clean up the mess. Zeke, Sarah, and Eliza said their goodbyes and loading into Zeke's truck heading off.

The rest got to work taking down the decorations, taping up the hole in the window and cleaning up the mess in the backyard. The blood from Zeke's wound stained the carpet, so it was going to have to be shampooed. With it being almost ten o'clock, Cole suggested Issac stay for the night which he accepted not wanting to walk home at this hour. He went upstairs, taking a shower he cleaned off the blood his knuckles collected beating the guy. After using the toilet, he stepped out with no shirt on seeing Gavin waiting outside with a sponge. "Make sure not to shock yourself." Since Gavin had a weakness to the water, he had to take slow, careful sponge baths to avoid getting electrocuted to death.

Gavin touched a wet spot on Issac's back as he walked past, the water-conducting his electricity, giving Issac a shock. "Make sure to completely dry yourself off next time, Hiccup."

Not in the mood, all Issac did was rub his back, huffing, "Sure like old times." The two of them agreed to meet by one of the roads leading out of Seattle around twelve for their hike, unaware that someone had eavesdropped on their conversation. They would get up early so they could get ready, Issac more so he'd have time to get back to his apartment to gather his things. It wasn't the first time they went on such a trip and always used an old out of the way hiking trail that was made years ago that was rarely used anymore.

Getting inside his old room, Issac looked around, setting his backpack by the door, throwing his shirt on top. He took most of his stuff went he moved out, leaving it with a somewhat barren look with only a few posters he didn't care for and the furniture. Setting the alarm clock, he put the birthday present down, deciding he would open the packet when he got home. Laying on the bed, he used a shadow to hit the light switch from where he was, taking a moment to draw in darkness into his palm, he shut his eyes.

It a been quite the day for him, but he was glad it turned out okay. He was still ticked off about what happened to Zeke but was able to brush it off so he could let his mind rest. He had to get up early to have enough time to get ready. He was eighteen now, officially considered an adult. He'd been through a bit before getting to this point. Thinking back, he wished his sister could still be here to celebrate with him. Feeling a ping of guilt, he decided to make a detour before going back home.

Tomorrow was the beginning of a new chapter for him. With summer break having started, he wondered how he would spend his he would have for the next three months, unaware of what his hike would lead him to and what he would discover. Issac's mind wandered and drifted into the familiar black that laid in his mind, his body resting for whatever the future would unfold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Seattle, Washington - Saturday, June 18th, 5:45 a.m.**

The alarm rang. Issac shut it off, checking the time seeing that is was 5:45. Sitting up, he yawned, absorbing some darkness into his body, he got up feeling refreshed. The events of the day before were still fresh in his mind. The party being interrupted, followed by the chase through the city, made Issac grit his teeth. He caught the guy that hurt Zeke but just thinking about Zeke hitting the ground pissed him off. 'I hope that asshole's cellmate makes him his bitch.' Issac's feet hit the carpet. He stretched standing on his toes, holding his arms above his head, then made his way to the light switch illuminating his old room.

As the light scared away Issac's element, the sight of his old room brought back memories. Gavin's family is the first real one Issac ever had since he never knew his birth parents and spent most of his childhood being bounced around between foster homes. Before he met Gavin, Issac didn't have any friends and tended to get pushed around a lot because he was a runt. Getting conduit powers and eventually becoming part of Gavin's family turned things around for him. Though since he is a conduit, there was still a lot of crap he had to put up with, but at least he wasn't alone to deal with it.

Snapping out of his memories, Issac saw that his backpack and birthday present were where he left them the day before. Taking a moment to check his reflection in the wall mirror, Issac ran his hands through his hair to get rid of the bed head. When he finished, he grabbed his shirt that was draped over his backpack and put it on, tugging at the bottom to straighten it out. He checked the time, seeing that it was almost six, and with the detour he had planned, it'd be best for him to leave sooner than later so he could get back home to get ready for the hike.

Putting his shoes on, Issac grabbed his backpack and new drawing pack and exited the room, staying quiet to avoid waking anyone up. Making his way down the hall, he reached the stairs and saw light coming from the direction of the kitchen. At the bottom, Issac saw Cole sitting at the kitchen table, sipping some coffee with a newspaper in front of him. Cole always had a habit of waking up earlier than everyone else, and it seemed that wasn't going to change for quite a while

Issac carefully walked to the front door, but before he could touch the handle, he heard, "Leaving already?"

Issac sighed. He never could sneak past Cole, not with him having the ability to sense the electrical impulses in people's nervous systems. Issac turned around, facing Cole, who put the newspaper down to look at him. "Yeah, I wanted to get home as soon as I could, so I have more time to get ready for the hike later."

"You know I can take you there if you want. You won't have to walk so far, and we'll be there," Cole held his hand up, snapping his finger, creating a spark, "like that."

Issac chuckled. He knew Cole wasn't talking about driving, but a near-instantaneous transport power that he has that could get them across the city in moments. "No, that's fine. I prefer a good walk at this time of day, and I planned on visiting someplace."

Cole had a good guess on what he wanted to visit. It wasn't the first time. His last three birthdays, he wanted to visit someone he cared for that wasn't around anymore. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Issac unlocked the door, opening It, "Bye, and thanks for the party."

Cole waved at him, "No problem, son. You ever want to talk, you can always come here."

Issac let his words sink in then headed outside, closing the door leaving Cole with his coffee, tapping his finger on the table.

Issac walked on the sidewalks of Seattle, the rays of the sun shining over the horizon past the mountains surrounding the city. The air was cold, the weather showed it was going to be cloudy for a while, and the traffic passing him was light. Only a few other pedestrians walked the streets like him during this time of day. Although the sun had not fully risen yet, Issac could feel its approach affecting him. As night turned to day, Issac's powers were getting weaker bit by bit.

Before the sun became too strong, Issac decided to make use of his powers while he could. Shadows swirled around Issac's arms, focusing on his palms where shadow constructs took shape on his commands. He made a small flock of hummingbirds, that took flight, flapping their wings at rapid pace just as the real thing would. They stayed close to Issac, keeping him company even though he knew they weren't real. The birds he made were just constructs, they lacked any form of intelligence or free thought and blindly did whatever Issac wanted.

The birds circled Issac as he then made a ball of shadows in his hand. He bounced the ball on the sidewalk and had it return to his hand. Walking past a parked car, he threw the ball at the window, causing no damage to the glass, and it bounced off the surface heading for a street light and bounced again. Unknown to him, a pedestrian on the other side of the street took notice of Issac displaying his power and stopped to watch him.

The performance ended when the sun gained more dominion in the sky, shining its warmth onto Seattle. One by one, the birds Issac made faded away, leaving him alone, not that they were real companions. Ever since Issac started living on his own, his apartment tended to get pretty lonely. Living at Gavin's house, Issac had a whole family to alleviate him of his loneliness. Still, he made his choice to move out, and thankfully, they supported him, and the birthday party the other day reminded him of that despite the unpleasant way it ended.

Thinking of the birds he made, Issac pondered about getting a pet to keep him company at home. It wasn't the first time he thought about it, but his landlord didn't allow animals, so there wasn't much chance of that happening any time soon. But still, It crossed his mind every now and again.

Issac eventually came upon his intended stop, passing through the open gate leading to the cemetery. Issac along the grass, passing dozens of marked graves with tombstones engraved with the names of the deceased. Issac was quiet the whole way, downhearted by sad memories that came back up. He felt a lump in his throat, getting closer to the section the was looking for. A breeze blew past him when he came to a stop, looking down at the grave before him.

At first, Issac said nothing, merely reading the text on the grave. _"Lillian Haddock Montgomery, 2025-2039."_ Issac took a deep breath closing his eyes for a minute, then opening them to say, "Hey, sis." Butterflies flap around in his stomach, a feeling of guilt washing over him while he tried to think of words to say. "Sooo... I'm back again, but knowing you, I'm probably the last person you'd want visiting you. Um, well, the reason I'm here is that our birthday was the other day, and well, I thought I owed it to you to say hello."

Issac scratched the back of his head, "You might have guessed I'm eighteen now. I moved out of Gavin's place a couple of months back, and now I'm living on my own. It's not the easiest thing, but I just needed to try making it on my own. I remember years ago, you always talked about it being the two of us against the world, but then..." Issac looked away, not wanting to think about the day Lillian died. "things happened between us, and now you're here." He took a step back, holding his hand up and focused his shadows into his palm. "I've gotten way better at control my powers. I remember when we first got ours, you went on and on how together no one could stop us. good times."

Issac stopped speaking, allowing the memories of him with Lillian years ago flow through his mind. Since the day they were born, the two of them were the only family they had, and always stuck together no matter where they ended up. There were plenty of good memories for Issac to remember her by. A few times, she got into fights with bullies that picked on him and didn't care if she got in trouble. Those were good memories.

"I'm sorry." Issac sighed, "I know this probably isn't my best talk. I just thought that once I got here, the words to flow out naturally, but I guess I still got some work to do." Issac kicked the grass, disappointed with himself. "I'm so sorry for everything." While Issac was lost in his thoughts, the clouds overhead became thicker, the sound of thunder could be heard. "What the?" Issac questioned the sudden change in the weather when a lightning bolt came down from the sky, striking the ground behind him. He turned around, seeing a familier man with a shaved head. "Hey, Cole."

"Hey, Issac. I thought I'd find you here." Cole stepped off the burnt patch of grass his entrance made, walking over to Issac.

"You guessed it." Issac turned back to his sister's grave. "Any chance you could turn off the light show?" Issac pointed up to the sky where flashes of lightning could be seen.

Cole did as he asked, putting an end to the lightening storm, leaving only the clouds. "Sorry. I just figured that since you were coming here, a little lightning would go along with the mood."

"Thanks for the effort anyway." Issac looked up at the sky. "Making lightning storms at a whim. I wonder if I'll ever be able to do anything like that."

"With you, I imagine it would be something like blacking out the sky or causing solar eclipses."

"The power to bring about unholy biblical darkness onto the world." Issac brought his hand up, focusing his shadows into his palm. "Sounds about right."

Cole put his hand on Issac's shoulder, comforting him while they both looked down at the grave, remembering that dreaded day. "Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Easier said than done." Issac slumped, grumbling under his breath. "If only I had..."

"Hey, don't do that to yourself. Thinking about all the things you could have done differently won't make you feel any better. It'll just eat away at you. Trust me, I know."

"You mean from your time in Empire?"

Cole tightened his grip on Issac's shoulders, his eyes staring off into space. Of course, Issac would mention that. Issac heard all the things that Cole and Lucy were involved in directly from them. Cole's eyes flashed back to the Empire City quarantine. The blast, the plague, the gangs, losing Trish. Even with all his power, It all took its toll on Cole, the deaths, the blame, the betrayal. And in the end, it was all his fault. Not directly, but it was. All because of Kessler.

Cole loosened his grip, "Yeah. I had to deal with a lot of things back then. I'm glad you, Gavin and Olivia, don't have to deal with what me and Kuo had to." Cole's memories flashed forward to when he was in New Marais a few weeks after he and Zeke first met Lucy in Empire.

He was in front of the St. Ignatius Church at the climax of the Beast's attack. The fifty-foot lava monster that had carved a path of death and destruction down the southeast was on its knees in defeat, half its face gone thanks to the man standing thirty yards away. Cole looked down at the RFI in his hands, feeling Kuo's hand on his shoulder. The Ice conduit had momentarily switched sides to the Beast due to her fear of death the RFI would cause when activated. But Cole knocked some sense into her, and then she stood by his side willing to accept whatever fate awaited her. "Just do it, Cole." Kuo sobbed ashamed for how she betrayed him, Zeke and Nix, wanting to make it right.

Cole looked into her eyes, seeing the remorse in her then looked back at the metal sphere in his hands. He knew what would happen. The plague would be cured, and conduits around the world would die, but he activated the RFI anyway, believing it was for the greater good of the world. The pain was excruciating, the beam of energy shoot up into the sky, hitting the atmosphere and expanding all over the world. The Beast roared in agony, its power sapped by the RFI. Kuo hit the ground, her eyes closed as Cole fell to his knees. The beam dissipating, the RFI fell out of his hands burnt out, rolling away from him as his head hit the ground. Cole lost consciousness believing it was the end for him, that he had done his mission and saved everyone.

But he awoke a short time later. He coughed out the first breath of his new life. His vision was hazy, his body weak as he struggled to comprehend what was going on. He was alive! The RFI had been used, and Cole was still breathing! "I'm... alive?" were his first words.

"Cole!? Cole!?" Cole heard the voice of his friend Zeke calling out to him. He couldn't see him due to a cloud of dust blocking his vision, but eventually, Zeke got close enough for them to see each other still kicking much to Zeke's surprise. "Cole!? Holy shit!" Zeke got down next to Cole shaking his shoulder to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Zeke quit it." Cole managed to grumble out.

"Holy shit! YOUR ALIVE!" Zeke wrapped his arms around Cole, giving him a brotherly hug.

As much as Cole was glad to see his best friend, his body was still weak and sore, which made the hug a bit painful. Thankfully Zeke let go, opting to pat him on the back instead to Cole dismay. "You did it, brother! You fired that thing!"

Zeke helped Cole get up on his feet. Cole was too weak to stand on his own, so Zeke let him lean on him for support. "Where's Kuo?"

"Kuo? She's here?" The sound of coughing answered Zeke.

They both turned around to see the women in question lying on the ground a few yards away, finally coming to. "Kuo!" Cole pulled away from Zeke, quickly falling to his knees without his help, so he crawled over to Kuo.

Weak, Kuo slowly opened her eyes, seeing the faces of two familier men looking down at her. The first feeling she had was shock. "What... happened!? Did... we-"

Cole stopped her from saying any more. He helped her sit up, cupping her face with one hand telling her. "It's okay, Kuo. We did it!"

The words held a great deal of weight. For a moment, Kuo felt like crying, happy that she survived, but at the same time, she felt immense guilt. The whole reason she switched sides hours ago was that she was afraid to die, afraid to be killed by the RFI when Cole used it, but now it turned out that she would have survived. Kuo could have stood by Cole, Zeke, and Nix, but she joined the Beast out of fear. How could she live with herself?

Zeke helped Kuo up, letting her use him for support while Cole resorted to using the Amp as a cane to help him stand. They all looked open the Beast, seeing that its burning red surface had faded into a grey ash color as its body slowly disintegrated. Several dozen people soon joined the trio made up of police, Laroche's rebels and remnants of Bertrand's militia that all joined forces against the monster. They followed the Beast's trail leading up to the church, all the while reports started to spread about all the deranged ice conduits, and monsters in the city were dropping dead in the streets.

The crowd walked up to see the trio standing in front of the dying behemoth, cheering at the site, praising them for their actions. Zeke was cheering right along with them, trying to get Cole and Kuo to do the same, but they were too tired to do anything more than accept the thank yous and admirations. During all the celebrating, something fell out of the Beast chest, hitting the ground with a thud and creating a small cloud of ash as the rest of its body fell apart. Cole was the first to notice, seeing a person lying on the ground wearing a red jacket and pants.

The cheers slowly died down as Cole limped closer to the man that started coughing as he came to. "John?" John White got to his hands and knees, crawling out from under the crumbling form he took during his ramage. The sunlight touched his dark skin, and everyone focused on the man responsible for so much destruction. Everyone with a gun raised their weapons, but Cole held his hand out, "Wait... Hold your fire!"

Cole's order confused a great many people, but they did as he said. "Cole, what are you doing?" Zeke asked as he watched his best friend limp closer to John.

"Let me do this." John White, a.k.a. The Beast got up to his knees, his crimson red eyes that were once burning with conviction now held confusion. He could no longer sense the plague that was sweeping across the country. The very thing that motivated him to cause so much death for the sake of saving the few was gone. "Hey John," Cole said, his voice calm but did not hide the anger within him as he looked down on the man before him with contempt.

"Mac-Grath..." John's voice was breaking as he took in the situation, realizing the pointlessness of all he had done. "T-he plague... It-Its..."

"It's gone now." Cole gripped the Amp's handle tighter.

Tears fell from John's eyes. He broke down, gripping his head in front of everyone, remembering the screaming of the thousands that he killed, the cities he left in burnt ruins. There was another way to stop the plague, after all. A way that would have avoided causing so much pain and suffering. Everything he did in the name of the greater good was just madness now. It was all for nothing. "C-Cole..." John sobbed, "I-I don't... I don't know what to do anymore. The t-things I've done... What do I do now!?"

For a moment, Cole felt pity for him. John wasn't an evil person at his core, but what he did, destroying Empire City, going on a ramage thought the southeast, was unforgivable. Cole grabbed his weapon with both hands, using all the strength he had to lift it over his head, managing to focus his weakened powers to make it spark with lightning. "Don't worry, John. It will be over soon enough."

John didn't need to look up to know what was to come. He held himself up straight, fully accepting his fate, unable to live with himself. Zeke, Kuo, and everyone else present watched as with one swing, it was truly over. The Beast was dead. Cole had finally ended it. He completed the purpose he was granted his powers to accomplish. He saved the world from destruction. Later that night, when John's body was being burned on a pyre in front of the church with everyone celebrating being alive, Cole though it meant he could stop fighting for his life and start living it. But it couldn't be farther from the truth.

Weeks later, when the people of New Marais were still picking up the pieces from the fighting weeks earlier, the military came in force with one goal: to exterminate all conduits. And when the gratefull people of the city refused to hand Cole and Kuo over, the soldiers decided to mow down everyone they came across, thus beginning the massacre.

'Fucking murders!' Cole thought as the memories of the massacre flashed before his eyes.

The fighting lasted for days, people running for their lives with the marines invading the city, killing everyone they came across. Cole and Kuo, along with the police, Laroche's rebels and former members of Bertrand's militia, fought back. After a long hard battle and thanks to Cole and Kuo, who's powers had become stronger than before after they finished recovering, the military forces were decimated with the survivors fleeing and would eventually be arrest and tried for war crimes. News of the atrocities committed by the military became widespread, creating uproar across the country.

But as bloody and horrible as the New Marais Massacre was, it didn't end there. Conduits were popping up all over the world, the sudden superhuman population throwing world governments into a panic as to what to do about it. In the United States, there was one path to take. Months after New Marais, the D.U.P. was found with Brook Augustine as its leader, and they started indiscriminately rounding up and locking conduits away. While other people might have thrown in the towel at that point, Cole, along with Kuo, who became disavowed by the N.S.A. on trumped-up charges of treason, and Zeke fought back against the system.

Over the years, they started rebel movements that opposed the D.U.P. and gradually gain support by conduit sympathizers and other conduits that were sick of being forced to live on the run. Initially, the resistance had numerous failures due to being outgunned by the government-backed D.U.P. Still, over time they became a legitimate threat and started striking the D.U.P. Where they could, attacking convoys, freeing detained prisoners sabotaging D.U.P. outposts, etc.

Years past and Cole found himself facing off against Augustine, who tried to persuade him to join her cause by explaining her true motivations to him. Cole outright refused as he only viewed her as a manipulative hypocrite who couldn't see what rounding up all conduits and sending them to some far off place was going to lead to.

Cole shut his eyes, remembering his fight with Augustine in San Fransico. Augustine was crawling on the broken street, trying to get away from the man that had beaten her down. Cole casually walked behind her, tapping it his Amp on the asphalt. He hated Augustine, not only for founding the D.U.P. but for everything she's done to keep the D.U.P. in power. Manipulating the media, framing conduits for things they didn't do to inflame anti-conduit sentiments, assassinating people who spoke out against her. And for what? To "protect" conduits by sending them to someplace that could one day become a death camp!?

Cole struck Augustine's side with the Amp, forcing her to role on her back and look up at the man she now feared more than anyone. Cole couldn't help but laugh. All the propaganda the D.U.P. made about Augustine being invincible, and now he had her on the ground trembling. In her desperate last stand to beat him, she created a giant concrete construct that she enveloped herself in only for Cole to call down a massive lightning strike from the sky and blew it to pieces. It wasn't all that surprising to him. All those years she spent sitting on her throne, letting her lackeys do all the work made her weak and no match for a truly seasoned conduit like him.

"P-Please..." she pleaded, shielding her head. "Without the D.U.P., our kind are going to be massacred."

Hearing that last word brought up very unpleasant memories for Cole, so he stomped on her chest, sending an electric charge down his leg to shut her up. "I'm done listening to you! Just shut the fuck up!" Cole raised the Amp over his head, ready to finish Augustine once and for all.

But then Augustine's loyal soldiers intervened, distracting the Electric Man while she absorbed some nearby concrete and dived into the ground, escaping Cole's wrath. In the weeks that followed, Augustine's reputation went down the toilet, as once the video of her fight with Cole became public, she was seen as a joke. On the other hand, Cole's victory over the D.U.P.'s leader inspired others. Conduits in hiding began to stand up, joining rebel cells to fight back, to fight for their freedom.

After San Fransico, Cole swore he'd finish the job next time, but he never got the chance. A year later, in Seattle, Augustine was beaten and humiliated by a conduit who hadn't even had his powers for more than a few weeks. Afterward, said conduit exposed Augustine for orchestrating the prisoner break, and the Seattle occupation in her attempt to secure the future of the D.U.P. thanks to the files he and his allies got of Augustine's computers. When that evidence, along with her real motivations behind starting the D.U.P. became public, she completely lost the trust of her men and the government, who then looked like complete morons for ever trusting her.

Following the Seattle occupation and Augustine's subsequent arrest, the resistance released many incriminating documents detailing the crimes D.U.P. committed over the years and exposing the lies they and the government spread about Cole and other conduits, causing uprising to pop up across the country. Resistance numbers began to swell, people calling out the people in charge of the lies they were telling for the last seven years. Conduits began lashing out as well. After years of being forced to live in hiding and with the D.U.P. disbanded, many superhumans took to the streets along with sympathizers demanding equality and the freedom to live their lives. The chaos across the country threatened to turn into full-scale civil war.

Faced with the possibility of a total revolution, the government gave in. They lifted the anti-conduit laws allowing conduits, including Cole, who was cleared of all the false crimes, to live their lives as they saw fit.

Now more than thirty years after Empire City, Cole stood in Seattle as a married man having two children of his own, adopting a third later on that he was currently holding by the shoulder in the middle of a cemetery. Cole sighed, freeing himself from his distant memories. Despite the hardship he had to deal with, it was over now. He made a new life for himself that wasn't filled with tragedy and constant fighting. And Cole wanted his daughter and two sons to make their own lives one day, hopefully without the same hardships he had to deal with, but ultimately it was out of his hands. Even so, he was sure that whatever life had in store for them, they would pull through.

"You know Issac, as hard as it might seem now, you got something to help you through it that I didn't have went I was your age."

"Hair?" Issac joked, getting a shock to the arm for it.

Cole pointed to his own head, "This is a choice." He said that, but the truth was that ever since the blast in Empire, the hair on his head stopped growing like it used to, so he didn't have to keep shaving it. His facial hair was something he still had to deal with, but ultimately he was glad his body got the message that he prefers short stubble to long hair. "What I mean is you got family you can depend on when you need to. God knows that me and my parents were always at each other's throats before I moved out. But If your every going through a tough time, you can always ask us for help. That's what family's for."

Issac came to the cemetery with dread but was starting to cheer up. He looked down at his sister's grave, still sad that she was no longer with him but grateful that he found a family that accepted him as one of their own. "Thanks. I appreciate it." Issac took one last look at the grave then turned away, "I got to get home and get ready."

"I can take you there in no time."

"That's fine, I'll walk-" Issac felt a hand on his shoulder then was engulfed by a lightning bolt, and after a few moments of electric incorporeality, he was standing across the street from the apartment building he lived in. Issac stumbled disoriented from the transport method Cole used. While Issac was no stranger to becoming nonphysical, his powers allowing him to become such at night, doing so using other conduits powers like Cole's, could cause a bit of nausea. Gavin never had a problem due to his abilities being the same as his father's, but for other people, there was some difficulty. "For fuck's sake! Next time just let me walk."

Cole patted him on the back. "It was no problem. Make sure you got everything for your hike later." A dog's bark made him turn his head to see a fourteen-year-old girl with a leash in her hand, staring at the duo with awe. She just saw them appear out of nowhere from a lightning bolt from the sky. "Is that a German Shepard?"

The girl nodded, remembering her dog that was growling at the older man. "Y-Yes. My parents got him for my birthday two months ago."

Cole squatted, staring right at the dog that continued giving off threatening growls, protective of his owner. "You take good care of him, and he'll take care of you. Understand?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Getting up, Cole waved to Issac one last time. "Bye." A bolt of lightning hit Cole where he stood, and he was gone, most likely standing in front of his house within a few seconds.

Issac looked up at the cloudy sky then at the girl who was still processing what she saw. "Parents. Am I right?" With that, Issac headed back to his apartment, his stomach a little queasy, but should settle down in no time.

The girl stood like a statue for a minute longer then a bark snapped her out of her stupor, and she resumed walking her dog. "I am so telling my friends about this!"

Issac walked up the steps to the second floor and used his key to open his apartment door. Shutting the door behind him, Issac turned the living room light on and went for his bedroom. He dropped his backpack next to the bed. Checking the time, he still had a few hours before he had to leave to met up with Gavin, so he made himself some eggs and toast and took a seat on the couch, turning the tv on to pass the time.

Back at Cole's house, Gavin was awake. With no school to worry about, he had his alarm turned off so he could sleep in. Gavin woke up around eight, hungry he left his room to make breakfast. Passing Issac's old room, he saw that the door was open, and Issac wasn't inside. Getting downstairs, Gavin realized Issac left already. He was hopping Issac would stay for breakfast, but Issac must have wanted to get home early. Gavin got some bacon strips from the fridge and popped them into the microwave. Waiting, Gavin heard the sound of lightning outside and his father entering through the front door twenty seconds later.

"Morning, dad." Gavin waved at his father, who was hanging his jacket up.

"Morning."

"Did Issac leave already?"

"Yup. He left early because he wanted to see his sister's grave, and I dropped him off at his apartment a minute ago."

"You met him a the cemetery?"

"Yeah, we talked for a little while there."

Gavin grimaced thinking about that day years ago. Lillian's death was not something anyone in the family liked to talk about, especially around Issac. Although Gavin and Lillian weren't close friends like he and Issac are, the electric conduit knew how much her death hurt Issac.

Cole sat down on his chair in the living room and turned on the news. He looked at the window with the tapped over hole from the other night and sighed. It was annoying how many times they had to get the windows fixed, but at least they knew an excellent glazier to replace it.

The bacon finish cooking in the microwave, and Gavin proceeded to help himself at the same time the two female members of the family came downstairs. "Morning, dad," Olivia said, giving her father a hug from behind.

Cole smiled, feeling his daughter's arms around his neck. "Good morning."

Lucy walked past, tapping her daughter's shoulder, "Come on, let your dad have his tv time."

"Okay." Olivia went to the kitchen to get some cereal while lucy got some coffee. Cole left for her. She used her powers to cool it down and put in some ice cubs to make ice coffee that she preferred.

The MacGraths proceeded to go about their morning. Olivia went back upstairs, staying in her room doing who knows what. Lucy went to her personal office upstairs to work on a report for the N.S.A. Her taskforce had been assigned with tracking a conduit terrorist group called the Evolved, which had been staging terror attacks across the states for the past year. They believed that the powers conduits have proved they were superior to all other humans and that conduits should dominate completely. While the exact size of the group is unknown, the N.S.A. does know that their leader is a steel conduit that goes by the title, The Dagger.

Cole stayed downstairs, deciding to take his Amp off the wall for a little cleaning. His wife kept him in the loop in regards to potential conduit threats like the Evolved. This was due to an arrangement made between him and the N.S.A. Because of his experience in Empire City and New Maris years ago, whenever there is a severe threat involving conduits, such as the Beast, Cole would be asked to intervene. The only condition was that Cole is allowed to handle it his way as he did not trust the government after the years he spent being lied about and hunted. Lucy and her team were allowed to work with him as support, and he trusted his wife even if he didn't trust her superiors.

Gavin went back to his room to get ready to meet up with Issac. Gavin took out his green hiking backpack from the closet, filling it with basic essentials for going outdoors. He and Issac weren't planning to camp out or anything, but Cole taught them to be prepared for anything. 'Better to have something and not need it than to need something and not have it.' Gavin thought to himself. He packed multi-tool, a lighter, a compass, some food, and water. Just to be safe, Gavin packed some spare batteries to drain if he needed to. The electric conduit put on a pair of hiking shoes and a blue vest on top of his green t-shirt. It might not be the best attire for chilly days, but Gavin was hardly ever bothered by the cold due to his mother's genes, he theorized. He was no ice conduit, but Gavin inherited other things from his mother, including higher resistance to cold along with the blue tint in his black hair.

Gavin patted his tan-colored cargo pants with a belt through the loops. He still had some time before meeting up with Gavin, so he turned on his tv and sat down, setting his backpack on the bed. Holding his hand up, letting electricity run between his fingers. The distance their usual hiking route took them led them far from Seattle's power grid, so he was going to be feeling weak, but he'd muddle through. After all, it was only a day-long hike. What was the worst that could happen?

Sometime later, Issac was finishing getting ready himself. He sported a grey hoodie over a black t-shirt and a pair of dark green cargo pants. Issac tapped his hiking shoes on the floor, checking his backpack to make sure there was everything he wanted to bring. He packed his new drawing pack, a flint, and a steel knife, a flashlight, and some water. Issac hadn't recently gone to the store, so he was low on snacks and would have to make a pit stop along the way. Double-checking his pockets, the shadow conduit confirmed he hadn't forgotten his cell phone and wallet, or his watch. "I think I'm all set." Issac checked the time, "Time to go."

Collecting everything he meant to bring, Issac left his Appartement, locking the door behind him. After getting down the steps, he heard the voice of his landlord, Mr. William, "Hey." Issac turned around. "Your rent's due by next week. And don't forget the extra you promised me. You better have it by then, or your ass is out."

Issac remembered. "I didn't forget. I'll have the money by then. Don't keep your panties in a bunch."

Grumbling, the middle-aged man turned around, muttering the word "Freak."

Issac balled his hands into fists, shadows circling around his arms. He hated being called freak as if it meant he was some sort of mutant. It's well known that possessing the conduit gene was a natural occurrence that happens with some individuals, but to some people, conduits were random freaks of nature with, to some people, strange, unholy powers. To Issac being a conduit didn't put him above or below anyone else, It just meant he was different in his own way. Before he got his powers, people picked on him for being a shrimp and after people became scared of him, especially after what he did to get sent to juvie. Hell, his old foster home was more than happy to let Gavin's family take him off their hands.

Issac may have grief to deal with due to being a conduit, but it was much better than when the D.U.P. was around. Back when conduits were indiscriminately arrested for being threats to the public. Nowadays, the D.U.P. was mostly remembered as a rogue military organization that was run by a manipulative hypocrite. To conduits, the D.U.P. were commonly considered Nazis that were setting the stage for the genocide of conduit kind. Even though both the D.U.P. and the government stated many times over the years that genocide was never the endgame, it didn't stop conduits and conduit sympathizers from making the comparisons, sometimes in front of cameras which made a lot of people uncomfortable.

Issac took a deep breath and let it go. 'He's not worth it.' Unclentching his fist, Issac walked away. He turned back one last time muttering, "Asshole." There were times to fight, but this wasn't one of them. The streets were busier than earlier. Car passed by regularly as Issac walked along the streets, other people walking around going about their day. Looking across the street, Issac spotted the ally where he chased the man from the other night. A police car was there along with a tow truck that was hosting a car that was missing the driver's side door. Issac huffed, the memories of last night playing back in his mind. He was glad that Zeke was okay in the end, but he couldn't help but be angry that he got hurt.

Issac opened the front door of a convenience store. A bell rung, indicating there was a customer. The store clerk turned his head to see that Issac just entered then went back to watching the news on the overhead tv. Issac walked over to the snack aisle, picking out bags to take on the hike. He heard the bell ring again but paid it no mind as he then went to get a soda. Issac's ears caught the sounds of a quiet argument, but he assumed the other customer was chatting with the clerk. That was until on a whim, he peeked over at the counter to see a masked man with a handgun threatening the clerk.

He must not have noticed Issac as he focused all his attention on the clerk, demanding that he empty the cash register into his bag. Issac kept his head down, ponding what he should do. 'Keep quiet? Intervein? Keep quiet? intervein?' Issac remembered what happened to Zeke and knew what Cole would do. He made his decision.

"Hurry it up!" the gunman said in a hushed voice while the clerk opened the cash register.

"Hey!" The robber turned to see a young man with deep blue eyes staring him down. "You better put the-" Bang! Issac stumbled back, holding his hand to his forehead, cursing in pain. He lowered his hands, revealing the small bruise that quickly faded and the face of one pissed off conduit.

"Oh, shit!" Realizing what he was, the robber made a break for the exit. Before his hand touched the door, Issac grabbed him with his shadows, slamming him into the floor with enough force to take the air out of his lungs. The man groaned in pain, but it came to an end when he lifted his head up by the collar of his jacket and punched him twice. One to knock him out and a second as payback.

Issac stepped back, staring at the unconscious man on the floor. He turned to the clerk, who had pulled out a pistol from under the counter, seeing him stunned. "Hey." That snapped the clerk out of it. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm good." He set the pistol down, and Issac retrieved the snacks he left on the floor. The conduit walked over to the counter to pay, but the clerk stopped him, "No need. On the house."

"Oh, thanks," Issac said, then walk out the door leaving the clerk to call the police. Issac stuffed the snacks into his backpack and opened the soda he got, taking sips as he kept walking.

The ordeal reminded Issac of when Cole told him of how he stopped a bank robbery sometime after moving to Seattle. Years ago, Cole went to the bank to settle some things with his checking account the same day seven guy with assault rifles tried to rob the place. When the leader started barking orders to everyone present, Cole used his electromagnetism to pull their guns out of their hands then proceed to knock out four of them with hand to hand combat in seconds. The fifth and sixth managed to pull out their sidearms, but Cole blasted them with a shockwave sending them into the wall, putting them out of commission. The seventh recognized the "Demon of Empire City" and immidently surrendered, being pinned to the floor by arc restraints. Afterward, Cole stood in the middle of seven downed robbers, apathetic to the claps and cheers he received. After the police arrived, one of the officers tried giving Cole a hard time but was quickly put in his place by his superior, who thanked Cole for his effort and allowed him to get on with the rest of his day.

Issac chuckled, wishing he could have been there to see it. His mood began to turn sour when he heard someone preach religious text from the bible. Issac walked past the local church, noticing a familier preacher standing in front of the entrance reading the bible out loud to passing bystanders.

The preacher saw Issac walking by, recognizing him from the bus stop and stopped his reading to say, "Young man, if you wished to be saved, you best have learned not to indulge in the wicked gifts the devil has granted you!"

"Tell you what, If the devil shows up at my doorstep, I'll point him in your direction so you can banish him away with your stupid paganism bullshit!" Issac spoke then showed off his powers by making a few and juggled them, throwing them into the air were they faded away.

The preacher was confused and shocked. "Paganism!?"

"You heard me!" Issac flipped the preacher off and went on walking, ignoring the looks his exchange with the preacher got him from other people. He turned his head back to see the church disappeared from his sight and turned back with a dismissive sneer. Issac was no atheist, but he refused to follow any of the mainstream religions. To Issac, religion was people in churches and temples using the concept of God to manipulate the masses in order to gain more power and money. Issac believed that the real God, if there is one, rejects worship and allows people to live their lives without being fed religious dogma, and any others that are petty enough to demand praise and tribute aren't worth it.

As Issac continued walking, he wondered how Gavin was doing.

Gavin was all set to go. He double-checked to make sure he had everything packed. "Food, check. Compass, check." After a minute, he put the backpack on and went downstairs. Gavin spotted his father's Amp on the living room table, and his father was nowhere in sight. Not seeing any harm in it, Gavin picking the Amp up, remembering the weight it had, admiring the smooth sliver chrome surface. He pushed a switch on the handle, causing the two prongs to retract then pulled the switch back to extend the prongs again.

Gavin practiced using it plenty of times when his dad had him and Issac spare with him and each other over the years. Each time he could feel the history behind the weapon, admiring how, after so many decades, it hadn't shown the slightest sight of decay, a testament to the excellent care Cole gave it. Cole even let Issac try it out once, but the Amp wasn't made for a shadow conduit in mind, so his powers weren't compatible with the weapon. Gavin charged up his arm, letting his power funnel into the Amp, making it light up.

A smile crawled on Gavin's face, gently swinging the Amp around. "Don't break anything." Gavin flinched, hearing his father right next to him.

Cole stood two feet away with his arms crossed, smirking, seeing how Gavin tensed up at his voice. Gavin ceased charging the Amp, setting the weapon back on the living room table. "Sorry." Gavin knew how much the Amp meant to his dad.

"It's alright." Cole patted his shoulder, picking the Amp up off the table. "A lot of history in this thing. A lot of memories." Ever since he first got it in New Maris, Cole never once thought about ditching it. From the final showdown against the Beast to the beatdown he handed Augustine, The Amp was the weapon he always kept at his side. "A shame it doesn't see action anymore."

"You miss being a wanted criminal?"

"No," Cole stated, giving his son a look that made him shy away. He retracted the prongs, tapping the coils on his palm. "What do you think of it?"

"It's cool. makes me want to have a weapon of my own."

"Really? You ever thought about having the Amp one day?"

"I've thought about it, but I think I'd rather get my own one day. That thing's yours, and I don't want to take it from you."

"Oh," Cole was a bit disappointed, but proud Gavin wanted to get a weapon of his own liking one day. "Well then, maybe when you do, we can fight to see who's is better."

Gavin laughed, "Probably in a couple of years. I'm no match for you now." Ever since Gavin got his powers when he was twelve, Cole made it his business to help his son his newfound abilities through rigorous training. Each time they spared, Gavin could tell his dad was always holding back a lot, even recently.

"You'll get there one day." Cole patted Gavin's back then gave him a grin, "Maybe after you become a pokemon master."

"Oh, come on!" Gavin half-shouted, making his dad burst out laughing. "I already get enough of that from Issac! I don't need to hear it from you too!"

Cole settled down. "I'm sorry. But I see why Issac finds it so funny."

"Oh, yeah? why don't you tell Hiccup he can have another one of his hiccups."

Cole started laughing this time with his son too. "That was so funny!"

"I know! Hiccup's Last Hiccup!" They laughed again, drawing the attention of someone upstairs.

"Don't you boys know better than to be so loud inside." Lucy came down the stairs in her blue sweater that complimented her hair color. She took note of Gavin's outdoor attire. "You leaving now?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna met up with Issac."

"Okay," Lucy pulled her eldest child in for a quick hug, "Have fun with your brother, but I swear if you come home drunk..."

Gavin felt his mother getting colder through his clothes, and he pulled away. "Mom, I don't drink. Especially not after last month. I'm never doing that again." Gavin rubbed his stomach, remembering his birthday.

Lucy gave her son's hair a blast of snow, covering it in white ice particles. "Good to know you learned your lesson."

Gavin quickly worked to get the ice out of his hair before it melted. "Alright, bye. I'll be back later." Gavin headed out the front door.

"Did you remember to pack batteries?" Cole asked, knowing he was going beyond the Cities power grid.

"I did." Gavin went off down the street to meet up with Issac, turning on his music player to listen to as he walked.

Cole went back to cleaning the Amp, and Lucy went to get a glass of water. They were proud of the fine young men Issac and Gavin turned out to be. The two of them were as close as brothers could be even if they did quarrel a bit. Adopting Issac did a lot of good for both of them. Olivia was happy to have Issac for a bother, too, even if they weren't related by blood. She always tried to involve herself with the things they got up too from training with her dad to learning parkour, but the age difference made her fall flat in some cases. But still, she tried her best to fit in even if she got on Gavin's nerves sometimes and vise Versa.

Sometimes Olivia would pull pranks on her brothers with her ice powers for the times they excluded her. They would range from making slippery ice on the floor to make them slip to freezing their drinks in the cups. Her mother would scold her for it but never give any severe punishment for it as it was mostly harmless, considering Issac and Gavin were both conduits, so they were never in any real pain.

Lucy was about to head back upstairs when the sound of a 14-year-old coming down could be heard. Olivia reached the bottom, clothed in a green long sleeve shirt with a pair of blue jeans, and her black-bluish hair held back in a ponytail. She had her backpack full of snacks and other various things she thought she might need. "I'm going to my friend's house. I'll be back in a couple of hours." She reached for the front door went her dad's voice stopped her.

"Olivia..." Cole spoke, turning around to look at her. "Where are you going?"

Olivia now had both her parents fixed on her. She snapped her fingers, knowing she should have seen this coming. Cole knew she was lying, not only because he knew her well but also because of his powers. He could sense the electrical impulses in people's nervous systems, including the ones in their brains, and it allowed him to tell whether someone was telling the truth or not.

"Olivia?" Lucy crossed her arms, waiting for an answer from her daughter.

Oliva sighed, "I might be going with Gavin..." She finished, playing with her hair, sounding as innocent as she could.

Lucy huffed with a smirk at her daughter, quickly being figured out. "Was that so hard?" She took a sip from her cup, giving her daughter a kiss on the head then went upstairs.

Cole huffed as well, knowing that Oliva wanted to be involved in the hike that Gavin probably didn't want her to be a part of, either due to him wanting some brotherly time with Issac or concern for her well being in the wilderness. "You better get going before Gavin gets too far to follow." He recommended going back to cleaning the Amp. He wasn't all that worried about Olivia, knowing she was familier with the layout of the City, plus her powers that Lucy helped her learn to control when she had the time.

Smiling, Olivia said, "Okay, bye, dad." She opened the door and went out to follow her brother.

Issac was waiting near the City limits waiting for Gavin to show up. He listened to his music player while scrolling down his smartphone, sitting on the ledge of the bridge that led out of Seattle. Issac finished his soda and threw it in a dumpster a while back and now was biding his time.

He searched through songs on his player, and after finding the one he was looking for, he took off his backpack and opened it up, taking out his drawing pack. Opening the protective cover, he flipped through the blank pages waiting for someone's artistic talents to use them. Issac hadn't been able to think of anything to draw as of late. It wasn't the first block he had, and his inspiration would come back eventually, but it still bugged him. He closed the drawing book with a sigh, disappointed in himself.

"Hello, young man." Issac flinched, almost dropping the drawing pack when he saw an elderly man seemingly appear out of nowhere. "Oh, terribly sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you."

Settling down, Issac got off the ledge, putting the pack aside to speak with the man. "It's alright. Just give a guy some warning next time."

"Duly noted, lad." Issac inspected the man before him; the first thing he noticed was the walking staff he held onto. The man himself was bald with strange tattoos on his head. He had a long white beard covering his mouth, wrinkles around his eyes, suggesting severe aging. An olive green long coat with a hood covered most of his body, with a black traveling backpack hanging from his shoulders. The thing that stood out most was the bright yellow eyes he had. That and the European sounding accent, but Issac couldn't call himself an expert in that field.

The man seemed to study Issac's face with interest as if trying to remember it. "I take it you live in this city, lad."

"Yes, I do, and you can call me Issac."

"Issac? I think it suits you. Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes, I'm waiting for my friend, well more like brother."

"A brother? It good to keep family close."

Issac gave him another once over, realizing that his attire looked worn, especially his walking boots. "I take it you're not from here."

"Oh, no, but I have been to this city before. I'm more of a traveler, going from place to place, seeing whatever this world has to offer. And let me tell you I've been around even if it cost me some calluses on my feet."

"Really? When was the last time you've been to Seattle?

"Many years ago, back when that ornery lying hag and her army started locking up good people for no reason." The old man finished with disdain.

Issac connected the dotes, "Wait; you were here during the D.U.P. occupation?"

"Yes, and being someone who's been unjustly imprisoned before, let me tell you seeing that self-righteous bitch get her comeuppance did my heart good. As if her joke of an idea for protecting her kind was going to lead to anything good."

Issac chuckled, "Well then," grinning, he clapped his hands together, focusing his powers, then threw them up, releasing a cloud of shadows that mimicked the appearance of exploding fireworks. The old man took a step back at the sight while Issac told him, "Welcome back to Seattle."

"Incredible! Your one of those... those," The man shook his head, trying to get the word to come to him.

"Conduits," Issac answered for him.

"Aye, that's right! Oh, my! I knew there was something about you." Issac shadows disappeared like they always do. "My, my. I have to tell you, lad, I've been around for many years, but the sight of mere mortals being capable of wielding power to rival the gods always astounds me. Takes me back many years."

"How long ago?"

The old man made a face that looked like he slipped up. "Oh, uh, never mind. Just an old man rambling on." He stepped closer to Issac, putting one hand on his shoulder. Usually, Issac would be disturbed by a stranger he just met doing that, but he didn't seem so bad. "Issac, correct?" Issac nodded. "Issac take it from someone who's been to many parts of the world. There are many things to discover and many things that have been forgotten. Sometimes there's a person that's meant to find those lost things, and perhaps along the way, you will discover new things about yourself."

As Issac stared back into the old man's eyes, hearing his own heartbeat as he processed what the man said. He didn't know what he meant by forgotten things, but being an orphan who never knew his parents, he always did have questions about himself. Where did he come from? Why out of all the millions of people in the world was he one of the ones with powers? Where was he going to go in the future? These questions were always in the back of his mind, but Issac figured they might never be answered. Were they what the old man was talking about?

It seemed the old man finally realized the deep though he put Issac in and let him go. "Sorry. Here I go rambling on again. I hope I didn't startle you."

Issac shook his head, snapping out of it. "No, it's alright. I'm just thinking. In fact, one day, I'm hoping to do traveling myself."

He smiled, "Is that so? Well, believe me, its good to go out and see new things, even when you're a decrepit old man like me." The old man tapped his staff on the ground, "I'd best be going." He walked off, "I hope we see each other again."

Issac waved him goodbye then realized he never got the man's name. "What's your name, by the way."

The man kept walking, turning around to tell Issac, "Just call me the smartest man you have ever met."

Issac raised a brow, perplexed he muttered to himself. "Okay, then."

Gavin was almost on the meeting point, spotting Issac a reasonable distance away. An old man with a staff in hand was walking in his direction away from Issac's. He stopped a few feet away from the electrical conduit, "Good afternoon, young man." The old man said to Gavin in a charming tone.

Gavin stopped as well, giving him a nod. "Hello."

"Tell me," The old man pointed over to Issac, who was waiting by the bridge, "It that young lad there, your brother?"

Gavin was surprised that he pointed out Issac like that but answered anyway. "Yeah, you could say that. We've known each other for years. Hell, my parents adopted him."

Smiling, the man walked past Gavin, patting him on the shoulder, telling him, "You two watch out for each other. you're going to need it." He walked away, the tapping of his staff becoming fainter the further he got. "Good luck to you."

Confused, Gavin watched the man get father away for a moment then walked over to Issac. "Hey,"

"Hey," The two conduits greeted one another with their usual fist bump.

"Didn't see you at breakfast this morning."

Issac scratched his head, "Yeah, sorry about that. I wanted to see my sister's grave before I got ready."

"I know. My dad told me." There was a moment of silence before Gavin asked, "So, you all set?"

"Yup," Issac gathered his things, and they headed off across the bridge.

"Do you know that old man, by the way?" Gavin asked.

"Him? No, first time I've met him, but he said some interesting things to me. Apparently, he's the "smartest man we've ever met."

"Seriously?"

"That's what he said."

The two brothers walked side by side, sharing a laugh as they headed across the bridge, the sun breaking through the cloud to shine down on the road ahead for their venture into the wilderness.


End file.
